


脑洞七天乐

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 一周更新七天，每天更新一个题目。cp不仅限于bl，还有bg。有暴力倾向描写，有强x内容描写。
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Nathanos Blightcaller/Sylvanas Windrunner, Rommath/Keal’thas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. 女王的勇士

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇cp是纳萨诺斯·凋零者x希尔瓦娜斯·风行者。

那是一个夏日的午后，纳萨诺斯·玛瑞斯正和他的小伙伴们玩耍，一个精致漂亮的女精灵突然从树后现身，微笑着让他们躲远一些。纳萨诺斯有些呆住了，他从来没有见过这么优雅漂亮的女精灵，一直以来在玛瑞斯农场附近活动的都是男精灵，傲慢地让他们滚开。见纳萨诺斯没有动，精灵一把抱住了他，把他丢上了树，一个侧滚向身后射出了三道箭矢，每一道箭矢都命中了一个兽人的喉咙，很快，几个出现在农场附近的兽人就被消灭了。  
骑在树枝上，纳萨诺斯羡慕又敬佩地看着精灵，大声地询问着她的名字：“可以告诉我，您的名字吗，女士？”  
“希尔瓦娜斯·风行者，奎尔萨拉斯的游侠将军。”精灵回答，然后像一阵风一样消失在远处。  
“她真好看。”纳萨诺斯望着消失的背影喃喃地说。

纳萨诺斯慢慢长大，玛瑞斯农场周围也出现过不少兽人，作为农场的主人，他在兽人的必经路上，设下了不少陷阱，保障了农场的安全。但是谁也不保证永远安全，就像他成长为一个少年后，遇到了一个强壮的兽人，这个兽人躲开了所有的陷阱，大剌剌地扛着锤子出现在他的面前，向他砸去。正当他无力对抗的时候，那个漂亮的女精灵又出现了，她还是像那次一样，让他躲开，射杀了出现的兽人。  
望着精灵，他请求着：“我想成为一名游侠，请收留我。”  
“奎尔萨拉斯是不会收留人类。”希尔瓦娜斯回答，纳萨诺斯的脸上流露出了失望的表情，但精灵随后又说，“但是我发现你有一种特别的天赋……不过，你需要脱离故乡，跟着我去往奎尔萨拉斯。”  
“谢谢您，女士！”纳萨诺斯弯腰施礼，“我叫纳萨诺斯·玛瑞斯。”

“瞧瞧，希尔瓦娜斯带回来了什么？一个人类的小男孩儿？”远行者营地上的几个游侠看到希尔瓦娜斯带回了纳萨诺斯后，大声地议论着。一个明显是小队头目的游侠走了过来，向希尔瓦娜斯施礼，“女士，这个人类小男孩儿怎么跟您回来了。”  
“他的家被兽人毁了。”希尔瓦娜斯简单地说。  
“那就找个人把他送到人类村镇去。”游侠不屑地说，“奎尔萨拉斯可没有收留人类遗孤的义务……”  
“他很有成为游侠的天赋。”希尔瓦娜斯打断了游侠的话语，“洛瑟玛·塞隆，你只是我的副手，没有权力置疑我的决定。”  
“那好吧。”洛瑟玛耸了耸肩，“不要怪我没提醒你，女士。奎尔萨拉斯从来没有出现过人类游侠，也不会接受人类游侠。”

奎尔萨拉斯的游侠们对纳萨诺斯很不友好——排挤、打压，甚至派他去最危险的地方送命，他都熬了过来，因为希尔瓦娜斯始终注视着他，教授着他成为一名合格的游侠，他不想辜负她。尽管奎尔萨拉斯的游侠们很不友好，但在最关键的时候，还是会优先保留他的性命，这让他对这群精灵又恨又爱，也渐渐地学会了他们傲慢而刻薄的言语，并把这些话语当成了自己的保护色。  
几年的时间里，纳萨诺斯展现出了一个优秀游侠的天赋，在希尔瓦娜斯的教导下，他的战术能力、作战能力都有了很大的提升，一路从见习游侠升任了游侠上尉，再进一步就是游侠领主。  
“我已经写信提议你做游侠领主了，纳萨诺斯。”希尔瓦娜斯把纳萨诺斯叫到了自己的办公室，“凯尔萨斯王子很可能会拒绝，尽管他在达拉然待了很长时间，与人类接触了很长时间，但是精灵们的保守主义政策，并不能让他很快接受。”  
“我只想待在您的身边，女士。”纳萨诺斯执起了希尔瓦娜斯的手背，吻了上去。  
“你必须成为游侠领主。”希尔瓦娜斯任由他吻着自己的手背，“希尔瓦娜斯手下的游侠，必须是最出色的那个。”

为了让他成为游侠领主，希尔瓦娜斯承受了太多的压力，他有些怯懦了，他不想看到她烦恼的样子，也不想听到她手下的游侠去攻击她的言论，尤其是那个洛瑟玛·塞隆。听到他的话语，他就莫名的恶心——这个游侠真不应该成为一个游侠，他应该去做一名政客。  
自我放逐的时刻，希尔瓦娜斯来了。带着她的善意与关怀，他突然觉得什么都不重要了，重要的是，他要守护着她，替她完成所有的心愿。  
纳萨诺斯终于成为了奎尔萨拉斯唯一的游侠领主，在他的晋升仪式上，他看到了洛瑟玛·塞隆脸上精彩的表情，对于这个游侠的厌恶又多了一分。

天灾军团入侵奎尔萨拉斯的时候，他并不在希尔瓦娜斯的身边——他在奎尔萨拉斯的南部边境，玛瑞斯农场抵抗着天灾。无可避免的，他成为了天灾中的一员，成为了只知道服从主人意志、杀戮与死亡的僵尸。  
“纳萨诺斯！”  
一道女性的嗓音喊出了他的名字。不。这个名字已经死了，被遗弃在玛瑞斯农场感染瘟疫的土地上。这些家伙竟敢唤醒它的记忆！愤怒让他五内俱焚。他要杀了这个闯入者。吞食她的血肉。满足他对死亡的饥渴。  
但斗篷女人声音中的某种东西很快让他停下动作。他的名字变成一道命令，仅凭这一个词语，她便深入了占据他灵魂的愤怒，并全权掌控住他。  
不。仇恨。主人的旨意。如果这三个生物不愿服从，就必须毁灭！  
“纳萨诺斯！”她再次出声，这次用上了主人的女妖们曾战场上常用的哀嚎之音。那种力量让他震惊。是巫妖王派她来这里的吗？  
“纳萨诺斯！”随着他的名字第三次响起，理智划过他的脑海，将愤怒的阴云吹散。  
那个声音。当然。  
是希尔瓦娜斯。  
她拉下兜帽，瘟疫之地昏黄的光线照亮了她的精灵面庞。曾经充满生机的平滑肌肤变得一片灰白。曾经闪耀着黄金色泽的长发枯萎黯淡。那双原本神采奕奕的蓝灰色眼眸如今像阴燃的炭火一般猩红。意识到希尔瓦娜斯已经像他一样死去的时候，悲伤堵塞了他的喉咙。但悲伤很快让位给她那可怕又威严的新面貌带来的敬畏感。活着的时候，他一直觉得她有成为女王的潜质。成为亡灵以后，她更是散发着女神的光彩。

她成为了女妖之王，她摆脱了巫妖王的控制，她来找自己了。  
她把自己带到了一个房间里，而那个房间里有一名圣骑士——他的表弟斯蒂芬·玛瑞斯，几乎耗尽了一个黑暗瓦格里的能量后，他重新站了起来，站在了他的女王身边。

女妖之王成为了幽暗城的主人，她向冰冠堡垒进发，去向阿尔萨斯复仇——然后，她变了。以前那种属于她身上的柔软特质，在冰冠堡垒的战役中，逐渐消失。  
她对他说：“这个世界并不是真实的，真实的世界让你想象不到。”  
他不明白他的女王经历了什么，他只是待在她的身边，作为她的勇士。  
部落与联盟的战争从来没有停止过，幽暗城与银月城的关系却是若即若离，他又看到了洛瑟玛·塞隆，这次他不是希尔瓦娜斯手下的游侠，而凯尔萨斯任命的摄政王——可笑的是，凯尔萨斯正是死在了他任命的摄政王手里，尽管他宣称凯尔萨斯是因为堕落而背弃了奎尔萨拉斯。  
“他还真成为了一名政客。”他对他的女王说。  
希尔瓦娜斯只是盯着他，目光里充满了柔和，似乎是回忆起了洛瑟玛与他比斗时，仓皇落败的情景。

黑暗女王成为了部落的大酋长，纳萨诺斯也成为了她最重要的手下。他从来都不会看别人的脸色，更不会理会洛瑟玛·塞隆的阴阳怪气，他只忠于他的女王，无论是生前还是死后，他都只有她。  
战争如潮水一般席卷了部落与联盟，不论是哪一方都在寻找着合适的盟友，作为女王的勇士，他会为她做到最好。  
烧毁了泰达希尔，迎来了联盟的报复。  
他的女王把自己的弓箭交给了他，用手托起了他的下巴。他看着他的女王，眼睛里充满了信任，一如她的信任一般。

部落与联盟之间，死去的人越来越多，希尔瓦娜斯却毫不在意——纳萨诺斯也一样。他的心中、眼中只有希尔瓦娜斯，只要她下令，他就会去照办。

“这是必须执行的命令。”希尔瓦娜斯向他吩咐，“在我脱离部落之后，你要隐藏好自己，我会回来找你。”  
“如你所愿，我的女王。”纳萨诺斯再次执起了希尔瓦娜斯的手，深深地吻了上去。


	2. 完美的堕落灵魂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 典狱长x阿尔萨斯。  
> 部分内容引自《阿尔萨斯：迈向冰封王座》。

男孩伸出双臂，仿佛他是个活生生的孩子，乞求慈父的拥抱。“现在应该还不会太迟，”他轻轻的说。  
“是的，”阿尔萨斯平静的回答，沉思的看着男孩。“应该不会。”  
他触碰着男孩的脸颊，一只手滑下纤小的下巴，抬起这张灿烂的笑脸。他对着自己的双眼微笑。  
“但已经太迟了。”  
霜之哀伤刺了下去。男孩叫出了声，那是震惊、被出卖的痛苦叫声——如同门外的凛冽风声——阿尔萨斯看着男孩，他呆立着，几乎和他身高一样长的剑刃刺穿了胸膛，与他目光相遇时，死亡骑士感到了最后一丝悔恨的战抖。  
接着男孩便消失了。只有横扫这片苦难大地的寒风为他哀悼。  
真是……不可思议。男孩离去后阿尔萨斯才真正意识到那挣扎着的最后一丝人性是多么讨厌的负担。现在他感觉身上一轻，充满了能量。他得到了净化，很快整个艾泽拉斯也会和他一样被涤净。所有软弱，所有让他对自己产生怀疑的东西——现在全都消失了。  
现在只剩下阿尔萨斯，和终于吞噬了阿尔萨斯最后一片灵魂，雀跃欢歌的霜之哀伤，还有那个兽人，他得意的狂笑，脸上的骷髅也裂开大嘴。  
老兽人欢快地以为自己可以与他融为一体，但是阿尔萨斯用霜之哀伤告诉他，这个世界上只有一个巫妖王。

“看守人更换了。”暗影界的最深处，所有邪恶灵魂的归属地，噬渊的统治者典狱长发出了轻叹，他张开手掌，那个被阿尔萨斯出卖的男孩儿出现了，他瑟瑟发抖地看着眼前的人，微弱的灵魂之火摇摇欲灭。  
“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔。”典狱长看着这个小男孩儿，“欢迎来到暗影界。”

从冰封王座上站起来，阿尔萨斯成为了真正的巫妖王，他统帅着亡灵大军，带领着黑锋骑士团向圣光之愿礼拜堂驶去。  
提里奥·弗丁的出现并不意外，被剥夺的圣光重新出现在他的身上和堕落的灰烬使者重新净化，让阿尔萨斯品尝到了失败的滋味——他还失去了他一手创建的黑锋骑士团，除了几个死亡骑士逃出来以外。  
不过——把战场换到诺森德，巫妖王的领地，结果就不一样了。

银色北伐军像个笑话，阿尔萨斯指使阿努巴拉克去破坏银色北伐军的训练课程，而他自己则是清除圣光之力，一年前的伤痕让他总是心神不宁，尤其是霜之哀伤里，他的父亲他的导师，都在向他低语，就像那个他亲手杀死的男孩儿一样。  
日夜的低语让他不得安宁，也影响了他对诺森德的布局，他把霜之哀伤放到了映像大厅，释放出囚禁的灵魂。  
“把这些灵魂交给我吧，阿尔萨斯。”耳边响起了低语。  
“你是谁？”阿尔萨斯凝视着霜之哀伤。  
“我来自暗影界，看守人。”低语回答。  
“看守人？”阿尔萨斯疑惑了，他在老兽人的记忆中，从来没有找到过关于“看守人”的事情，要么是老兽人不知道，要么是有人诱惑他。  
“拥有统御头盔且能控制亡灵的巫妖王，就是暗影界的看守人。”低语解释，“霜之哀伤、统御头盔，是穿行在暗影界、控制亡灵的利器。”低语顿了顿，“我带你来噬渊。”  
眼前突然一片黑暗，阿尔萨斯再次睁开眼睛，看到的是暗色的天空和无数的灵魂涌向一座城堡。  
“到我这里来。”低语牵扯着阿尔萨斯越过了审判庭，向着噬渊飞去。

监狱、凄惨的嚎叫，可怖的刑具，永远无法摆脱的饥渴，永远无法满足的欲望，所有的灵魂都在这里饱受折磨，没有任何灵魂可以逃掉。  
饱受折磨的灵魂给了阿尔萨斯很大的冲击，他从来没有想到可以这样折磨一个灵魂，而这种折磨让他十分愉悦。  
“这里十分愉悦。”阿尔萨斯看着一个灵魂因为饥渴而砍断自己的手臂，放进嘴里咀嚼，最后又吐了出来，撕心裂肺地在地上滚动嚎叫。  
“很有意思吗？”低语形成了一个模糊的影子。  
“非常有意思。”阿尔萨斯回答，“你是想要我来提供灵魂？”  
“是的。”影子回答，“这里需要更多的灵魂。”  
“那么，作为交换呢？”阿尔萨斯反问。  
“当然是给予你更强大的力量。”影子诱惑着，“尤其是……你需要回去了。”影子的话语突然肃然，“你的霜之哀伤被人惦记了。”  
阿尔萨斯感受到了霜之哀伤的呼唤，便点点头，让影子送他回到了映像大厅。  
银色北伐军日益逼近冰冠堡垒，阿尔萨斯无暇理会那个暗影界中的影子，他在专心作战，等到把这群自诩为“正义之士”的盟军打垮之后，让他们全部成为天灾军团。

突袭冰冠堡垒让他有些失措，很快他就调整过来，只不过是几个被弗丁调教好的人才送上门来……但是！弗丁打破了冰封，砍断了霜之哀伤。  
他倒了下去，看到了父亲的灵魂。  
“父亲？一切……都结束？”  
泰瑞纳斯抱起阿尔萨斯，看着他身后那团意义不明的阴影，轻声说：“结束了。王权没有永恒，我的儿子。”  
“我的眼前……只有黑暗。”灵魂离开了阿尔萨斯的躯体，泰瑞纳斯跟着他的儿子，一起去往了暗影界。

泰瑞纳斯在奥利波斯被拦截下来，同他一起的还有乌瑟尔，他们必须在那里等待审判，而阿尔萨斯则直接穿过了奥利波斯，去往了最深处的噬渊。

“太可惜了。”噬渊的影子抓住了阿尔萨斯的灵魂，“这是我见过的最完美的堕落灵魂。”  
“你是谁？”阿尔萨斯看向那个抓住自己的影子。  
“典狱长，暗影界的主人。”影子回答，“原本你该为我服务，用霜之哀伤送来灵魂供我使用，但是你失败了，阿尔萨斯。”  
“失败……”阿尔萨斯似乎回想起了什么，啊，是斯坦索姆，他失败了，没有杀死梅尔甘尼斯。  
“回忆可不是好事，阿尔萨斯。”典狱长张开了手掌，一个瑟瑟发抖的金发小男孩儿出现在他的掌心里。  
“你背叛了我，阿尔萨斯！”小男孩儿噙着泪水，与一个金发女法师的影像重合。  
一丝丝回忆从阿尔萨斯的身体里抽离出来，逐渐飘向了小男孩儿——那是属于圣骑士阿尔萨斯，属于洛丹伦王子阿尔萨斯，属于热情洋溢的青年阿尔萨斯……小男孩儿渐渐长大，一头漂亮的金发和饱满的身躯，那是他去往达拉然的那年。  
“吉安娜！”他痛苦的嚎叫。没有霜之哀伤，没有任何武器可以伤害眼前的自己，他的灵魂完成了撕裂，他扑向了善良与光明的自己，把他压在身下征服，就像他与吉安娜曾经度过的夜晚。

“想要融为一体吗，阿尔萨斯？”典狱长看着暴戾的邪恶阿尔萨斯，又看了看甘愿迎接邪恶的善良阿尔萨斯——大概是想通过这种方式融合在一起？典狱长出手阻止了这种事情的发生。  
“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔。”典狱长抓住了善良的阿尔萨斯，把他丢进了噬渊的最深处刑狱，无穷无尽的饥渴灵魂汲取着他的灵魂之力，在他的灵魂之火即将被熄灭的时候，又会被典狱长用其他的灵魂之火来滋养，然后再扔回去。  
“他是个累赘。”典狱长的身影清晰了一些，“那些善良的特质不适合于你。”  
痛苦正在远离阿尔萨斯，他聆听着善良自己的惨叫，嘴角露出了一抹笑意：“是的，善良不适合于我。”  
“这才是最美的灵魂。”典狱长赞叹，黑色的烟雾包裹了阿尔萨斯，在他的灵魂深处烙下了印记——他再也不能离开噬渊半步，只能成为典狱长的奴仆，他的善良在刑狱的最底层受苦，他的邪恶雌伏在典狱长的身下。


	3. 赎罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德纳修斯x凯尔萨斯  
> 雷纳索尔x凯尔萨斯  
> 有3p内容，有伊利丹x凯尔萨斯和阿尔萨斯x凯尔萨斯内容。  
> 暴力及强奸都有涉及，还有刑具描述。

冒险者把头颅从他的身上割下，贯穿胸口的邪能水晶失去光彩，枯败而又伤痕累累的躯体上，似乎在诉说着曾经的枷锁与负担，从现在开始，他的最后一丝灵魂离开了现实世界，离开了奎尔萨拉斯，他深爱的国家。  
残缺的灵魂合并为完整，他茫然地跟随着亡灵的队伍向前走去，他将进入奥利波斯，暗影界的审判庭。

“凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”审判长点到了他的名字，“你在现实世界，被指控在外域虚空风暴屠杀了肯瑞瓦村大量当地居民，与燃烧军团的恶魔为伍，你认罪吗？”  
凯尔萨斯茫然地看着审判官，似乎他的灵魂依然残缺不全。  
审判官再次询问之后，拿出了影像放映在审判庭上。

那是外域最美丽的地方之一，也是仅次于纳格兰、可以提供后勤补给的地方。血精灵试图驱赶那里的居民，却遭到了反抗。  
“杀掉他们。”凯尔萨斯毫不在意地吩咐着，就像踩死一群蚂蚁一样。

他的眼神转向了屠戮的影像，那个立于红黄双色凤凰旗下的自己，那张几近扭曲的沧桑面容上，他的嘴唇微微翕动，低低地叹息着：“我认罪。”  
“那么，你就去雷文德斯赎罪。”审判官用手一指，通往雷文德斯的道路打开了，凯尔萨斯不由自主地向着雷文德斯走去。

“一个新生的罪恶灵魂。”来自纳斯利亚堡的大管家看着凯尔萨斯，锁链和墓碑缠绕在了他的灵魂上，“这是你的墓志铭，在雷文德斯，每个新生的灵魂都会背负墓志铭。你要隐藏它，不要被邪恶的势力找到他，否则你的罪孽将无法救赎。尤其是进入狩猎区之后，那会让你经历最可怕的痛苦。”顿了一下，大管家命令泥扑把带他进入了刑房，“生前背负着罪孽的灵魂，先去体验一下刺入灵魂的痛苦。”  
铁处女安静地矗立在那里，凯尔萨斯被泥仆推了进去。无边无际的黑暗淹没了他……直到苦痛之刺扎进了他的掌心，属于幼年时期的痛苦回忆渐渐呈现在他的眼前，他尖叫着，妄图挥去这段痛苦的记忆，但是那段记忆却如附骨之疽，怎么也无法挥去；第二根苦痛之刺让他看到了他与希尔瓦娜斯的政治联姻——银月议会的长老很担心逐日者家的后裔，安排了他与希尔瓦娜斯·风行者的订婚仪式，但是希尔瓦娜斯却极力反对，并且以游侠将军的身份撕毁了婚约，这让深受女性爱戴的他，第一次有了挫败感；第三根、第四根……无数根的苦痛之刺，把他的痛苦记忆的撕开，他的嚎叫、他的痛苦，都是那么血淋淋。  
“真是美味。”嫉妒收割者贪婪地吸收着凯尔萨斯散发的苦痛，手上不停地向铁处女上插着苦痛之刺……直到所有的苦痛之刺全部插满。  
打开铁处女，凯尔萨斯从里面滚落了出来，他的灵魂变得有些纯净，但还可以看到他脸上充满了痛苦之色。

刑具的折磨让凯尔萨斯的脸上越来越平静，他的灵魂也越来越纯净，等他走出刑具房的时候，大管家带他去了猎惧者的地方——狩猎区。

隐藏自己的墓志铭。  
凯尔萨斯遵照大管家的吩咐走进了狩猎区。  
猎惧者通过幻像，让他看到了奎尔萨拉斯的未来，他带领人民走向了复兴，他即将加冕为王。  
“看到那个王座了吗，新生的灵魂。”猎惧者循循善诱着，“走向它，你将带领你的人民重塑辉煌。”  
凯尔萨斯一步一步地迈向了王座，猎惧者看着他一步一步向陷阱走去，很快他就会踏上陷阱，成为自己美味的猎物。但是凯尔萨斯突然停住了，他返身向远处跑去，这让猎惧者大大惊讶了一下，但很快他就开心起来——这样聪明的猎物，才能在抓住的时候，好好享用。

“新生的灵魂？”女伯爵看着从狩猎场奔过来的凯尔萨斯，极其惊讶地看着他，“你居然逃脱了猎惧者的追捕？”  
“请问这里是哪儿？”凯尔萨斯点了点头，优雅地向女伯爵询问。  
“纳斯利亚堡。”女伯爵回答，“跟我去觐见德纳修斯大帝、雷文德斯的主宰者、温西尔之王、血祖、石裔魔统帅、暗影界之牙。”  
“你给我带来了什么，女伯爵？”德纳修斯大帝正在和雷纳索尔王子聊天。  
“一个成功从森林区逃脱出来的新生灵魂，一半的灵魂已经被净化。”女伯爵谦卑地回答。  
“极为少见的灵魂。”雷纳索尔王子看向德纳修斯大帝，“父亲，这个灵魂就留在纳斯利亚堡……”  
“把他送回森林区。”德纳修斯大帝打断了雷纳索尔王子的话，“如果他还能逃脱出来，就把他领进囚室。”

逃脱了一次就有第二次。  
女伯爵毫不意外地看到了凯尔萨斯再次逃脱了出来。  
“跟我来。”女伯爵带着凯尔萨斯来到了囚室，把他的双手吊在横梁上，等待着德纳修斯大帝的处置。  
纳斯利亚堡没有夜晚，也没有白天，它的天空永远是暮色之光。

作为德纳修斯大帝最宠爱的后裔，雷纳索尔王子轻易地来到了囚室——他看到逃脱的新生灵魂的时候，就产生了深沉的欲望，一个虔诚的赎罪灵魂，居然还能逃脱猎惧者的狩猎两次，是上好的折磨对象。  
“幻相。”雷纳索尔王子轻声说。  
囚室从凯尔萨斯的眼前消失，他仿佛回到了外域，回到了向伊利丹宣誓效忠的那个晚上，他按照恶魔猎手的吩咐，独自来到了他的营帐里。  
“有意思。”雷纳索尔化身为伊利丹，看着凯尔萨斯走了进来，跪在自己的面前。  
“按照您的吩咐，我只身前来……与您商议结盟之事。”凯尔萨斯低着头说。  
“上层精灵的服侍传统，你应该没有忘记过，小凯尔。”伊利丹面色平静地说。  
凯尔萨斯膝行向前，双手平稳地解开了恶魔猎手的腰带，把那个软绵绵的东西捧起，用脸颊轻轻摩擦了几下后，张开嘴含了进去，舌尖围着前端打转，又不停地吸吮着……伊利丹满意地哼了一声，用手抓住了他的长耳朵，强迫他吞得更深。  
作为温西尔，雷纳索尔王子不是没有经历过这种口交，但是从一个新生灵魂那里得到的快感却是难以比拟——他看着凯尔萨斯，看着他脸上的痛苦，却又不得不认真服侍主人的样子，实在是让他更想蹂躏。比伊利丹还要凶猛的顶入，喉咙反射性的抗拒，都让这种快感不断地加剧。  
德纳修斯大帝进入囚室的时候，看到新生灵魂痛苦地给雷纳索尔王子做口交，心中略感不快，他开始强迫那个新生灵魂回忆痛苦往事。

冰原之上，重伤的伊利丹身前，凯尔萨斯拦住了阿尔萨斯前进的道路——他决不允许失败，尤其是在死亡骑士阿尔萨斯面前。  
“既然你这么想送死……”死亡骑士再次打败了凯尔萨斯，抓住了他的衣襟，“那我就用另一种方法让你体会到。”  
双手被拧在背后，死亡骑士把他整个按在冰原上，毫不客气把他的法袍推到了腰上，扯烂了他的紧身束裤，露出了紧实、圆润又漂亮的屁股，粗暴地用戴着手套的手指插了进去，极其用力的抠挖着。凯尔萨斯面如死灰——他不仅仅战败了，还被迫用自己的身体去取悦他的仇敌。寒冷又坚硬的东西捅了进来，丝毫不顾及他幼嫩的穴口，极其暴虐的抽插，彰显着胜利者的征服与占有。  
极端的痛苦、极端的憎恨交织在了一起，让凯尔萨斯痛不欲生，他大口大口地喘息着，诺森德的寒风让他感到了身体的麻木，也只有这种麻木才能减轻身上的暴行。  
德纳修斯大帝品尝着这种痛苦，他决定像他的后裔那样，化身为阿尔萨斯，用最暴力的行为去交合，赤裸裸地揭开新生灵魂的痛苦，让哀嚎与悔恨充斥着囚室的每个角落。

似乎有透明的泪水从凯尔萨斯的眼角滑落，他陷入了双重痛苦中，他的灵魂被两个温西尔折磨、汲取着他的痛苦心能；取悦侍奉伊利丹和被阿尔萨斯强暴，这种深深的耻辱与痛苦让他无法安宁，他的灵魂开始变得扭曲，被他藏起来的墓志铭逐渐显现。

德纳修斯大帝与雷纳索尔王子完全没有想到有灵魂会将自己的墓志铭背在身上，而且还用法术隐藏起来——他们对视一眼，都对这个灵魂产生了极大的兴趣，尤其是品尝他的痛苦时，那种前所未有的满足感，让他们觉得这是最好的一个灵魂盛宴。

暂时失去感知的凯尔萨斯并不知道，德纳修斯大帝与雷纳索尔王子分别在他的灵魂上烙上了温西尔特有的烙印，从某种意义上说，他灵魂彻底净化后，可以选择留在雷文德斯，成为一名温西尔，而不仅仅是返回奥利波斯等待生的旅程。  
抓起了凯尔萨斯的墓志铭，德纳修斯大帝把它收进了自己的宝库里——没有了墓志铭的新生灵魂，只能留在纳斯利亚堡里，供大帝与王子取乐。

部落与联盟之间的战争告了一段落，雷文德斯已经很长时间没有新生灵魂的进入了。德纳修斯大帝不得派雷纳索尔王子前往噬渊与典狱长交涉——这只是支走雷纳索尔的阴谋。面对着越来越少的心能资源，面对着净化越来越多的凯尔萨斯，德纳修斯大帝不愿意再把他分享给了雷纳索尔，派遣他去噬渊就是一个阴谋。  
雷纳索尔也明白雷文德斯的处境，但他不是雷文德斯的主宰，他需要推翻德纳修斯大帝的统治，所以他勾结了德莱文将军，在他前往噬渊的时候，给德纳修斯制造些麻烦——他当然不会忘了凯尔萨斯，这个新生灵魂的滋味。


	4. 外域远征军秘辛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沃雷塔尔根据不切实际的梦背叛凯尔萨斯。

外域远征军秘辛

这是从什么时候开始的呢？  
沃雷塔尔想不通他的王子殿下会变成这样，那个随和温柔的年轻人去哪儿了？外域的生活让他的善良和仁慈去哪儿了？

“王子殿下。”作为先知他又义务向凯尔萨斯进言，“我们已经从奎尔萨拉斯出来太久了，而我们所剩的资源已经不多了。吸食魔能水晶让人感到不舒服，尤其是绝望在部队里蔓延……”  
“你说的这些我都知道，沃雷塔尔。”凯尔萨斯平静地说，“我最近找到了一个新的能源，需要我们去攻打沙塔斯城获取。”  
“德莱尼的城市？”沃雷塔尔有些迟疑，“我们从到达外域起，就一直在为伊利丹服务，他除了一个吸食魔能的方法，什么都没有再给过血精灵了！”  
“他的手中有永恒之井。”凯尔萨斯盯着沃雷塔尔，“先知，我不知道你会这么暴躁。”  
“我只是善意的提醒。”沃雷塔尔辩解着，“跟着伊利丹没有前途……”

凯尔萨斯没有再理会先知，让侍从把先知拖了出去。  
“最近沃雷塔尔的状态很不正常。”抬手唤来侍从，凯尔萨斯吩咐，“找个擅长精神治疗的牧师，给先知查看，我不希望攻打沙塔斯的计划出现什么意外。”

牧师的到来，让沃雷塔尔难以置信——这是怀疑他精神有问题吗？凯尔萨斯王子殿下怎么会这样？拒绝了牧师的查看，沃雷塔尔冲进了凯尔萨斯的休息室，对着他大喊大叫，直到再次被拖了回去……几个法师协助牧师给沃雷塔尔注射了安定药剂，才返回向凯尔萨斯汇报。  
“如果先知还是这种状态……”萨古纳尔男爵进言，“不如换掉进攻沙塔斯的人选。”  
“这可不是个好主意。”凯尔萨斯摇了摇头，“先知虽然有些暴躁，但他的部队不会轻易服从其他人的管束，我只希望他能够好起来。”

恶魔、火海、神圣的太阳井，长有恶魔犄角和翅膀的血精灵，枯败的身躯和散发邪恶的法术——这是奎尔萨拉斯，他们的家。  
为什么会变成这样？  
沃雷塔尔慢慢靠近魔导师平台，他看到了凯尔萨斯，那个如同太阳耀眼般的凯尔萨斯，蜕变成了失心者，他的胸前插着巨大的邪能水晶，头上环绕的月石只剩下两颗，他在吟唱召唤法术，他在用恶魔语召唤。  
不！  
沃雷塔尔冲了过去，他要阻止凯尔萨斯，但是凯尔萨斯仅仅是向他一指，他就完全动弹不得。  
“你打断了我的施法，先知。”翠色的眼睛闪烁着邪恶的光芒，“我要怎么对待你呢，叛徒！”身上的法袍轰然破碎，露出了先知苍白瘦弱的身躯。  
“叛徒？”沃雷塔尔的声音提高了，“明明是你背叛了奎尔萨拉斯！”  
“我真应该听从萨古纳尔男爵的话。”凯尔萨斯的眼睛里迸现出仇恨的光芒，“我该怎么对待叛徒呢？”

几个末日行者走了过来，把沃雷塔尔拖到了一边，硫磺气息的手爪游弋在全身，让沃雷塔尔的身体泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，他恐惧地看着远处的凯尔萨斯——王子殿下的脸上带着报复的快意。  
更多的末日行者包围了沃雷塔尔，更多的手爪抚上了他的身躯……撕裂的剧痛从下身传来，夹杂身体被贯穿后，机械摩擦形成的快感，他来不及喊叫就被堵住了嘴，恶魔们的性欲显然出乎了先知的预料，他被几个恶魔从身体到灵魂撕裂、扭曲、侵犯，直到他气息微弱地倒在地上，身体微微抽搐，陷入了弥留状态。  
凯尔萨斯走了过来，扭曲的脸上浮现出了笑容：“这就是叛徒的下场。”

满头大汗的沃雷塔尔醒了过来，他不敢讲述他的噩梦，他在看到凯尔萨斯的时候，就想到了那个邪恶的凯尔萨斯，那个冷酷地将自己丢给恶魔，让恶魔轮暴自己致死的凯尔萨斯。他怕了。  
在攻打沙塔斯前一天的晚上，他又梦到了太阳井，梦到了沙塔斯的主宰——纳鲁阿达尔，他在他的面前展现出了一个充满神圣光辉的太阳井，那是他们力量的源泉，那是他们渗透到血脉的力量。  
带着这样的理想，沃雷塔尔在沙塔斯门前倒戈——他要带着他的部队向阿达尔寻求太阳井的恢复方法，他不愿意再去面对凯尔萨斯，那个伤害他的君主。


	5. 看守人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔萨斯去往暗影界与典狱长进行交易，无意间看到了凯尔萨斯的灵魂，于是向典狱长讨要了报酬——接连不断地x凯尔，污染凯尔被净化的灵魂。

结束与耐奥祖争斗的阿尔萨斯被典狱长邀请去往暗影界，他在路过奥利波斯的时候，看到了一个熟悉的身影——凯尔萨斯·逐日者。  
他怎么会出现在这里？难道他被杀死了？

典狱长带他参观了噬渊，与他交换了一个协议，在他准备回去前，他和典狱长提出了一个要求，想让凯尔萨斯的灵魂过来陪他，作为报酬之一。  
作为交易的内容，典狱长同意了阿尔萨斯的要求，把他送到了雷文德斯，德纳修斯大帝的领地。  
对于刚刚得到凯尔萨斯灵魂，并且享受了一次美味的大餐的德纳修斯大帝并不高兴。但是阿尔萨斯用“腐化”凯尔萨斯灵魂作为交换的时候，德纳修斯大帝欣然同意——纯净的灵魂无法留在雷文德斯，除非成为温西尔，但是温西尔之间的折磨，远远不及罪恶灵魂的折磨有趣。

☆☆☆☆

阿尔萨斯没有来。  
凯尔萨斯在地上翻滚着，双手与双脚上的镣铐被拉扯得哗哗作响——他很难受，因为情欲的侵袭让他不得不想办法用被镣铐拷住的双手探向后面。

几个月前，凯尔萨斯被德纳修斯大帝丢进了这间没有光亮的屋子里，双手双脚都被镣铐拷住。作为赎罪的灵魂，凯尔接受了这样的惩罚，但是他没有想到的是——一个熟悉的人影站在他的面前，他的瞳孔一下子就收紧了：“阿尔萨斯！”  
“你好啊，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯蹲下了身体，捏起了了他的下巴，“肯瑞托强大的法师，奎尔萨拉斯的继承人，居然甘愿被锁在这里。”  
“我在赎罪。”凯尔挣脱了他的手掌，“我期待你也进入这里赎罪！”  
“那可不一定啊，凯尔。”站起来后阿尔萨斯，把凯尔拖到了房间里唯一的床上，撕碎了他身上的法袍，暴露出来他惨白的身体——与达拉然时期完全不同的样子，阿尔萨斯有些可惜了那身漂亮的肌肤。  
熟悉的抚摸，熟悉的触感，一如多年前那场醉酒的意外。  
“不……”他挣扎着，他不想回忆起那个意外，也不想回忆起当时他有多么疯狂，但是他的身体完全被唤醒，即使被锁住手脚，他依然高潮迭起……射入的精液污染了凯尔的灵魂，他那躁动而邪恶的心思在慢慢复苏，他想要逃出这个地方，而不是留在这里赎罪。

阿尔萨斯每天都会来这里，温柔地对待着凯尔，开拓他的身体，缓缓地压入抽动着，摩擦着他的敏感区域，让他只能瘫软在床上，任由阿尔萨斯摆布。  
“啊……哈……”低低地喘息声，让凯尔无法思考，只能跟着阿尔萨斯的节奏，任凭体内的快感将他湮没……等到他射出来的时候，他就会像被丢弃的娃娃一样趴在床上，慢慢恢复成清爽的样子，甚至连他的法袍也会变得完整。  
每天，阿尔萨斯都会定时出现，温柔地开拓他的身体，等他适应后才缓缓压入他的身体，让他在情欲中迷失自己，逐渐沉沦，也逐渐被污染……慢慢他的身体会在固定的时间内，出现兴奋状态，只要阿尔萨斯的触摸就能唤醒，就能很轻易的让那根东西进出，他还学会了摇着屁股让自己更舒适。

但是阿尔萨斯没有在固定的时间里出现，凯尔萨斯惊惧的发现，自己很想被插入，甚至他用手指撸自己的腿间都无法令他满足。  
“不……给我……”小声地呢喃，手指却因为镣铐的长度只能探进去一点点，勉强能戳到那个让他欢愉的地方，少了碾压与抽插的感觉，令他怎么也不能满足，空虚感遍布了全身，他又不得不翻滚着身体，镣铐在寂静的屋子里发出了哗啦哗啦的声音，格外清晰。

看着日渐污染的灵魂，看着自渎难以满足的凯尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯礼貌地向德纳修斯大帝告别。  
打开牢门，德纳修斯大帝走向了凯尔萨斯，一边玩弄他的身体，一边强迫他回忆起痛苦的事情——净化污染的灵魂，滋味真是美妙极了。


	6. 说服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗曼斯x凯尔萨斯  
> 以及这次写得十分烂，因为码字一直无法集中精神，等明天发完最后一篇，有空再进行修改。

如果说有什么让罗曼斯后悔的，大概就是离开凯尔萨斯回到奎尔萨拉斯——让他的王子独自面对困境、面对背叛、面对诱惑和陷阱。  
他知道凯尔深爱这个国家，深爱他的子民，他可以为之奉献出一切——甚至他的生命，所以当他看到了风暴要塞里凯尔的尸体时，他才那样的痛不欲生。  
他还记得离开凯尔前，他要求他的主君满足他的欲望——从凯尔失恋开始，他就与他的主君保持了一种不正当的关系，正如达拉然很多人猜测的那样，他是凯尔的入幕之宾。

“罗曼斯，我不能回去。”凯尔沮丧地说，“我许下了治愈的诺言，要是他们知道我无功而返，对他们来说有多么大的打击？太阳之井已经不复存在了，我不能断掉他们的希望。”  
“您不能执意坚持己见，即使是无功而返。”罗曼斯劝导着沮丧的凯尔萨斯，“一条路走不通，我们可以选择另外的一条路。”  
“我没有颜面再面对他们。”凯尔依旧沮丧，“抱住我，罗曼斯，让我放纵……”  
“如您所愿。”罗曼斯亲吻起凯尔的嘴唇、眼睛、耳朵，舔舐着他的脖颈……  
“唔……”凯尔喘息着，双手开始解开罗曼斯的法袍，露出了里面劲瘦的身躯，这副身躯上有着很多的细碎魔法疤痕，那是凯尔幼时学习魔法时，不小心打在他身上——从幼时起，就是罗曼斯守在他的身边，照顾他的起居和成长，也是罗曼斯教导他成年后的事情，他比任何人都信任罗曼斯，因为罗曼斯从来不会拒绝他。  
温柔地将凯尔放在床上，粗鲁地扯开了他的法袍——曾经饱满的肌肤正在失去光泽，瘦削的脸颊变得更为尖刻。心疼地吻着他的嘴唇，罗曼斯慢慢撩拨起他的身体……急促的呼吸声中，罗曼斯慢慢地将自己压入了凯尔的身体，然后亲吻着他。凯尔抓紧了他的手臂，染着鲜红色指甲在手臂上抓出了血痕，慢慢地融入到了铭刻的符文中。  
“罗曼斯，罗曼斯……”凯尔低低地喊着他的名字。  
“凯尔。”罗曼斯回应着，动作却加快了些许，让陷入情欲漩涡的凯尔，完全忘却了刚刚的沮丧……最后时刻来临的时候，凯尔哭泣着射了出来，同时他的体内也被射入了灼热的种子。  
余韵之后，罗曼斯继续亲吻着凯尔，直到他疲惫得闭上眼睛，才召唤出水元素替他清理身体。睡着的凯尔，眉间还是紧蹙着，辗转的身体显示他心里并不安稳。罗曼斯伸出手，想抚平他眉间的褶皱，却被凯尔躲过，他感到了无能为力，他想帮助凯尔，帮助他不要理会自己的诺言，可是凯尔太在乎自己的诺言了，罗曼斯不知道这个事情对于他来说，是好还是坏。只是明天天一亮，他就要被送回银月城了，他希望他的王子殿下能够更加安稳一些，至少能够等他回来。

清晨到来的时候，罗曼斯亲吻了凯尔的额头，穿上法袍，轻轻地关好了房门，向着传送门走去。  
罗曼斯离开的那一刻，还在熟睡的凯尔睁开了眼睛，他轻轻叹息了一声，准备起征讨沙塔斯城，他没有告诉过罗曼斯，也不准备告诉罗曼斯，因为罗曼斯是他最信任的人，他不想让他再次失望——罗曼斯对于整个讨伐战争都持有反对意见，他和凯尔提过很多次，如果在伊利丹这里找不到解决魔瘾的方法，那么返回艾泽拉斯，通过其他的途径来寻找方法也是可以的。  
可是凯尔萨斯每每想到加里瑟斯的羞辱、肯瑞托的袖手旁观，他对于人类、对于联盟已经失望了，他不会再去向所谓的“盟友”求助，那会让他觉得失去了最后的尊严，尽管知道这是一条不归路，他仍然想从这条路上走出一条不同的道路。

死去的凯尔萨斯被基尔加丹复活了起来，成为了恶魔领主的傀儡，他所抗争的一切显得是那样的可笑，在外域中挣扎求生，替族人寻找替代能源，最后却是被他亲封的摄政王隐瞒了太阳之井的情报。怨恨与愤怒成为了基尔加丹控制他的利器——看到了这样的凯尔，罗曼斯心中充满了痛苦，他已经接受了一次凯尔的死亡，而现在他又不得不亲手将凯尔再次送向死亡。

奎尔丹纳斯岛的战争结束了，所有的人都在欢呼艾泽拉斯得到了拯救，惟有罗曼斯缓缓地吐出了鲜血，他的心被彻底撕裂，他的健康日益恶化，他甚至只能撑着法杖走路。  
抬眼望着牧羊人之门前的凯尔雕像，眼角的泪水慢慢地滑落下来，他闭上了眼睛。


	7. 永恒的太阳指引着我们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 安薇娜性转x凯尔。  
> 太阳井洗礼凯尔身体。  
> 囚禁10年接受洗礼。  
> 番外两篇懒得发了，就看正文就好。

含有魔法能量的金色井水洗涤着凯尔萨斯•逐日者的身体。就在几个小时前，被他掳走的太阳之井的精华化身——安薇娜挣脱了他手下魔导师的控制，为了不发生意外，他不得不亲自来加强对太阳之井的控制……意外就这么发生了，他被安薇娜带入了神圣的太阳之井，那些由基尔加丹派来帮助他镇守太阳之井的恶魔军团被一扫而空，他的手下陷入了昏迷状态，而他则被迫脱光了衣服趴在井水里，只有头颅露出了水面。  
带有魔法能量的水像一双温柔的手游走在他的肌肤上，胸口上的那块邪恶能量水晶被渐渐消融，被邪恶侵染过的身体，正在恢复着健康的颜色……水的抚摸越来越温柔，在不经意间，温柔的水流冲刷着他腿间的要害，这种舒适的温暖让凯尔萨斯有些恍惚，在他还没有意识到什么的时候，他股间的洞口居然被温柔的水流汇聚成了圆柱状的物体……就那样悄无声息地挤了进去。刚开始的时候，水柱很细很短，后来在一次一次的贯穿中，逐渐变粗变长，当凯尔萨斯明白过来的时候，他的身体已经因为水柱的贯穿而兴奋的颤抖着，四肢着地的跪伏姿势让他兴奋地扭着屁股祈求更多。  
当他颤抖着想达到高潮的时候，水流却凝聚在了顶端的孔穴上，像是被突然关上闸门的大坝，无法泄出来。前端被堵后面又在不断地刺激着敏感区域，让他压抑的喘息声中夹杂了一些哭腔：“请让我射出来……”他的祈求没有换来太阳之井的同情，反而让积蓄的快感更加提升了一步——是的，每一名血精灵生来就被太阳之井所滋润，失去太阳之井后，他们日渐虚弱，现在太阳之井的魔法能量填满了空虚的身体，充沛的魔法能量让凯尔萨斯异常兴奋，而井水的撩拨让他根本无法承受，他在井水中艰难的爬行，企图离开井水，却被温柔地挡在井水的边缘，太阳之井似乎是在惩罚他的不忠，敢用邪恶的能量填满自己的身体，而不是等待太阳之井的回归。  
“逐日者王室的小子。”安薇娜开口了，却不是凯尔萨斯熟知的口吻，是一种冰冷的声音：“你的祖先从来不敢这样不恭敬的对待我，因为国王拥有权利，却没有任性的资格。”  
凯尔萨斯抬头看着安薇娜，无法遏制身体快感带来的颤栗，如同翡翠般的眼睛正在蜕化为湛蓝色，泪水在眼角滑落，似乎是被刺激得太兴奋。  
安薇娜看着被刺激得失神的凯尔萨斯，依然操纵着井水柔和地抚摸着他的身体，然后把他从井水里捞出平放在地上，收回了折磨他全身的井水……在井水离开身体的刹那，凯尔萨斯颤抖得射了出来，被尿液稀释的精液射得他全身都是。安薇娜注视着狼狈不堪的凯尔萨斯，让缓过神来的凯尔萨斯脸色涨红，随即召唤魔法元素向安薇娜射去。  
安薇娜轻易的化解了凯尔萨斯的攻击，井水包裹起了她的身躯，让凯尔萨斯的攻击全部落空，不仅如此，让凯尔萨斯熟悉的奥术能量束缚了他的身体，禁止他使用魔法元素。跪趴在地上的姿势让凯尔萨斯有些恐惧，他扭动挣扎着，进一步让奥术能量束缚住自己的身体。  
臀部传来了被拍打的声音，一下一下的声音让凯尔萨斯感到屈辱，他被迫高高撅起屁股，被太阳之井拍打着，就像贪玩的孩子被父母惩罚一样。  
“是我养育了你们。”安薇娜边打边说，“永恒之井改变了暗夜精灵，而我，改变了你们。背叛太阳之井就应该会想到被惩罚，凯尔萨斯。”  
拍打仍然继续，凯尔萨斯觉得自己的臀部已经被拍打得麻木，他的心里居然有了一丝悔恨，仿佛在外域的那些年里，沃雷塔尔也好，罗曼斯也好，都曾经劝过他不要太相信恶魔，但是接二连三的惨败，让他身为王者的尊严尽失，他后来仅仅是为了他的尊严而战。  
“对不起……”高傲的凯尔萨斯低下头轻声说，“我不应该为了尊严而将奎尔萨拉斯陷入绝地。”拍打声骤然停止了，束缚他的奥术能量也散去，已经麻木的臀部传来了火辣辣的胀痛，安薇娜把他重新丢入了太阳之井，柔和的井水缓解了胀痛。凯尔萨斯凝视着安薇娜，总觉得她哪里有些不一样，就在他凝视的时候，安薇娜吻住了他，撬开他的嘴唇，舌尖舔过他的牙齿、上颚，最后卷起他的舌头……持续而深入的吻几乎令他喘不上气来，等到他回过神时，安薇娜已经含住了他的耳垂：“每一任的国王都要经过太阳之井的洗礼，你现在准备好了吗？”  
还没有等到凯尔萨斯回答，坚硬的物体就蛮横地挤入了他的身体，痛楚从后面蔓延了开来，他终于凝聚了眼神，看着“安薇娜”的身体，那是一具坚实的男性躯体，宽厚的胸膛，坚实的小腹，手臂上饱满的肌肉和有力的腰部，还有……插入他体内粗大的凶器，让他被热吻挑逗起的情欲有所萎缩，但体内很快又升腾起了快感。眼神再度涣散，他已经完全被体内的快感征服，双腿紧紧地夹住了“安薇娜”的腰，双手攀住“安薇娜”的后背，承受着“安薇娜”越来越凶猛的穿刺。  
乳白色的液体溅在了两人的胸腹上，凯尔萨斯疲惫地挂在“安薇娜”身上，喘着粗气说：“放过我吧……”回答他的是被翻过的身体，以及从背后压上的躯体。  
那一天，凯尔萨斯体会到了天堂一样的快乐，也体会到了地狱一般的恐怖。他的身体被太阳之井由内到外完全清洗了一遍，整个人一丝力气也没有，他只记得太阳之井最后一次进入他体内的时候，他已经合不拢双腿，就那么大张着被肏得昏了过去。  
“您醒了，王子殿下。”熟悉的房间，熟悉的床幔，还有……罗曼斯。微微动了一下手臂，从腰部传来的酸软让他忍不住呻吟了一声。  
“是安薇娜送您回来的。”罗曼斯替他掖了掖被子，“她说您是被邪能侵袭了理智，成为了邪能的傀儡，现在她已经替您清除了邪能。”  
“其他人呢？”忍着不适，凯尔萨斯问。  
“摄政王会处理。”罗曼斯回答。  
“没有魔化的人员，不要处死他们。”凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，“魔化的人员，如果太阳之井怜悯，请放他们一条生路。”  
“永恒的太阳指引着我们。”罗曼斯淡淡地说。


	8. 摔跤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔萨斯x凯尔萨斯，内有凯尔萨斯反攻成功内容。  
> 达拉然仲夏节之夜，凯尔因为放松来到海边摔跤，结果被阿尔萨斯看到后，成为了他的对手，不小心扒掉的内裤，让阿尔萨斯起了邪念，最后以赔礼的模样把凯尔吃了个够。

摔跤

达拉然的仲夏夜之夜狂欢活动从下午开始，除了传统的防火表演，还有用于展示健康的游泳比赛，洛丹米尔湖边聚集了很多人，甚至连芬里斯岛城堡里的人都过来参加。  
这样热闹的狂欢，自然少不了洛丹伦王储的参加——洛丹米尔湖的西岸就是洛丹伦王城。  
阿尔萨斯很遗憾，吉安娜被她的导师安东尼达斯安排了任务，他只能独自参加狂欢活动，穿着紧身的泳裤，洛丹伦的王储与湖边沙滩上的女人尽情调情嬉闹，直到他看到了一个身影。  
“奎尔萨拉斯的王储每年都来吗？”阿尔萨斯用迷人的微笑问着身边的女人。  
“不，一般是看不到凯尔萨斯王子，他喜欢待在法师塔里，比安东尼达斯还要古板正经。”一个穿着学徒法袍的女人说，“难道您看到凯尔萨斯王子了。”女人们突然尖叫起来，纷纷打量起四周，试图找到凯尔萨斯的身影。

凯尔萨斯的心神很不宁，他已经计算错好几个法术公式，更是配错了铭文药水的比例，这让他更加的心烦，抬眼从法师塔望去，发现整个达拉然空荡荡的，才想起今天是仲夏节狂欢夜。看看几乎被废弃的羊皮纸堆满的纸篓，凯尔决定去洛丹米尔湖旁散散心。  
叫上好友罗曼斯，凯尔与他一边聊天，一边向湖边走去，还没走到湖边，凯尔一眼就看到了被女人们包围的阿尔萨斯。  
轻蔑地看了一眼阿尔萨斯，凯尔完全无视了洛丹伦王储的存在，走向了沙滩摔跤的场地，准备通过摔跤抒发一下烦闷的情绪。  
“替我涂油。”向裁判报过名后，凯尔脱掉了法袍，露出了里面的短裤，又脱掉了便鞋，光脚踩在了沙滩上，“一会儿我上场松快一下筋骨。”  
“好的。”罗曼斯轻声吟唱咒语，把凯尔的头发固定在头顶，取出挎包里的油脂，一点一点地替凯尔涂抹均匀。

阿尔萨斯赶到的时候，看到正在涂油的凯尔，他立刻走到裁判面前，死皮赖脸地要求与凯尔比试，裁判本来不想答应，但是与凯尔比赛的那个家伙显然很想知道，洛丹伦的王储与奎尔萨拉斯的王储哪个厉害，就自动放弃了比赛，让阿尔萨斯先上。  
侍从取来油脂涂在了阿尔萨斯的身上，阿尔萨斯才有机会去打量正在涂油的凯尔萨斯。  
不得不说，泰坦一族对奎尔多雷的偏爱，明明比自己高出那么一点点，身材却是比例完美，隆起的肌肉并不虬结，显得整个肌肉线条流畅，纤细修长……至于包裹在紧身短裤内的臀部，浑圆挺翘，就不知道摸起来是不是弹性十足。  
意识到自己思想跑偏的阿尔萨斯，咳嗽了两声，以掩盖自己微微发红的脸庞。

等到上场的时候，凯尔才发现自己的对手是阿尔萨斯，略微惊讶过后，他反而兴奋起来——自从碰到阿尔萨斯与吉安娜的幽会后，他就十分难受，现在可以有机会光明正大的揍那个狂妄无知的小子一顿，有什么比这更为愉悦的事情吗？  
裁判宣布了规则后，阿尔萨斯与凯尔都慢慢地弓下了身子，同时跳起撞击在了一起，他们的肩头互相顶着，双臂在寻找机会扳倒对方。凯尔眼尖寻找机会扳住了阿尔萨斯的右大腿，肩膀下沉，准备顶翻圣骑士；阿尔萨斯则用力按住凯尔的后背，不想自己被顶翻，一阵较量后，裁判分开了两人，算是平局。  
凯尔半蹲在地上，圣骑士在他背后躬身，裁判哨声一响，阿尔萨斯抱住凯尔的腰想要翻身压住他，却被凯尔灵活躲过，反而抱住了他的大腿，将他掀翻在地上，从后面紧紧地压住了他的身体；阿尔萨斯用力挣扎，想要翻转身体压住凯尔，但凯尔一点机会也没给他，在裁判读秒后，宣布了凯尔本局的胜利。  
换到阿尔萨斯蹲在地上，凯尔在他背后躬身，裁判宣布开始后，圣骑士直接反身抱住了凯尔的大腿，趁着凯尔没反应过来就把他压在了身下，凯尔用力挣扎着，阿尔萨斯压得更为紧迫，甚至不小心扯下了凯尔的短裤，露出了他半个屁股……手掌下的屁股光滑细腻，没有一丝缺陷，而且弹性十足。  
凯尔一下子就呆住了，他的屁股被阿尔萨斯用力抓揉着。  
“裁判，我认输！”忍无可忍的凯尔叫道，“让阿尔萨斯下来！”  
围观群众才发现凯尔露出了半个屁股，而圣骑士正抓住他的屁股不放。  
周围一下子哄笑起来，裁判拉起圣骑士，凯尔瞬间提好了短裤，像是一头被激怒的狮子：“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔王子殿下，您带给我的羞辱，我会铭记在心。”转身走出场地，罗曼斯递过法袍，凯尔接过后穿好，拿起白手套丢到了圣骑士的脸上：“三日后在训练场，我会教您什么是一个真正的法师。”带着罗曼斯离开了。

阿尔萨斯无奈地耸耸肩，大声说：“我又不是故意的，怎么像个女人一样不依不饶？”凯尔的脚步一顿，很快又加快脚步向前走去。  
“不要怂啊，阿尔萨斯！”达拉然的人类高呼着，“让精灵看看圣骑士的能力！”  
“能力？”精灵们嗤笑，“就看圣骑士怎么被烧成灰吧！”  
争论声一浪高过一浪，以至于后面的比赛都无人问津。

三日后的训练场，全是围观的群众，他们热切地想看到两国王储较量的模样——但是他们失望了，在决斗的前一天晚上，乌瑟尔带着阿尔萨斯前往凯尔萨斯的住所诚恳道歉。  
“请进。”罗曼斯打开了房门后，看到了乌瑟尔身后的阿尔萨斯，脸色有些不悦，“阿尔萨斯王子殿下就不用进来了，还是好好准备一下明天的决斗吧。”  
“那需要凯尔萨斯王子殿下判定。”乌瑟尔回答，把阿尔萨斯拉进了房门里。  
“欢迎欢迎。”凯尔热烈地拥抱了乌瑟尔，转身看到了阿尔萨斯，“我不记得您说要携带无关人士前来拜访。”  
乌瑟尔有些尴尬，却也硬着头皮说：“我知道您对于阿尔萨斯很反感，但是那天在沙滩上发生的事情，作为一名圣骑士，他有义务对他的无礼行为进行道歉。”  
“对于那天在沙滩上的无礼行为，我向您表示真挚的道歉，请您原谅我对您造成的伤害，对不起。”阿尔萨斯顺着乌瑟尔的话，非常诚恳地说。  
凯尔想要拒绝，但是看到罗曼斯轻轻地摆手，才深深地吸了一口气：“我接受您的道歉……”  
“谢谢您，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯打断了凯尔后面的话，拿出了一瓶达拉然红酒，“我请您喝酒。”  
罗曼斯刚刚要开口说什么，就被乌瑟尔拉走了：“我相信他们两个会注意分寸的，您可以和我聊聊奎尔萨拉斯吗？”

房间里只剩下阿尔萨斯和凯尔的时候，阿尔萨斯扯开了领结，解开了上面的几颗扣子，露出了些许肌肉，健康饱满的肌肉让凯尔非常的不舒服——那场摔跤的时候，凯尔就知道那些隆起虬结的肌肉是多么有力量，他如果不是凭借灵活的身体和比平常法师拥有更多的力量，在第一回合的时候，就被阿尔萨斯压在身下了。  
倒了两杯红酒，阿尔萨斯递了一杯给凯尔：“这是早就醒好红酒。”  
“谢谢。”凯尔接过酒杯，手指无意间碰触到了阿尔萨斯的手，粗糙的触觉让他微微皱了下眉。  
“常年握锤的手，比不得法师们操控法术的手。”阿尔萨斯品了一下酒，“看来那个酒商没有骗我，确实是不错的达拉然红酒。”  
对于阿尔萨斯似是而非的话，凯尔并不想发表意见，他端起酒杯抿了一小口酒——虽然是好酒，但比起日光陈酿还是差了些味道。他有些想银月城了。  
“我知道您对于那天摔跤的不满。”阿尔萨斯晃了晃酒杯，一饮而尽，“您可能还在愤怒那天的行为，我想您肯定愿意再跟我较量一场。”  
“您想说什么？”凯尔把手中的酒喝光。  
“就在这里，我们可以再摔一次。”阿尔萨斯的目光里含着狡黠。  
凯尔环顾四周，全是珍贵的魔法书籍和手稿，摇了摇头：“这里的珍贵资料太多。”  
“您不敢应战？？”阿尔萨斯的话语有些挑衅了，这让凯尔的怒火上涌，他转身打开卧室的门，“到我卧室来。”  
“非常荣幸。”阿尔萨斯跟随着凯尔进了卧室，各自脱掉了外衣和裤子，只剩下了内裤。

凯尔的卧室很大，又铺上了厚厚的毛毯，床前有足够的空间让他们再次比试。即使这样，凯尔仍然用法术刻画出了比试范围的法阵，并且用能量水晶来维持法阵。  
再次弓下了腰，阿尔萨斯与凯尔试探性地寻找对方的弱点，凯尔首先进攻，抓住了阿尔萨斯的大腿根部；而圣骑士也毫不示弱地抓住了凯尔的大腿，互相较量的结局是双双摔倒在厚厚的毛毯上，谁也不想被对方压在身下，同时扑向对方，企图把对方压在身下。好不容易凯尔才看准机会把阿尔萨斯压在自己的身下，但圣骑士那张放大的脸却让精灵的心脏漏跳了一拍，随即被阿尔萨斯捕捉到机会，反身压了回来，然后……吻上了凯尔的嘴唇。  
凯尔瞬间懵了，忘记了反击和挣扎，就这样被阿尔萨斯压在身下亲吻着……直到窒息的感觉传了过来，才让他狠狠地咬了圣骑士一口。  
“滚开！”惊怒交加的凯尔用力挣扎着，却被圣骑士按压得死死的。  
“你输了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯直接宣布了结果，“而且你对我有感觉了。”  
“简直胡说八道。”凯尔拒绝承认，尽管他的腿间已经撑起了帐篷，就像阿尔萨斯说的那样。  
“嘶啦——”凯尔的内裤被圣骑士撕成了两半丢在一边，胯间硬物直接弹出来，令凯尔又羞又怒，刻薄的话语脱口而出：“乌瑟尔没有教导你圣骑士的礼仪吗？”  
“这就是圣骑士的礼仪啊，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯对着精灵耳边吹气，长长的耳朵迅速变成了粉红色，“上次摔跤的时候，我就知道您需要这样对待，否则您的腿间怎么会硬得这样快。”  
“那只不过是机械性的摩擦导致的自然勃起。”凯尔的声音里有一种被戳中心事的心虚感，“我是个正常的男性。”  
“是吗？”阿尔萨斯咬住了精灵的耳尖轻轻磨咬着，酥麻的感觉让精灵绷紧的身体放松下来。  
“是的。”凯尔喘息着回答，身体却开始扭动起来。  
“可是你的身体不是这么说的，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯抓住了他腿间的勃起，磨蹭着他的腿间……凯尔感觉到了那个炽热的硬物已经蓄势待发，等待挣脱束缚与自己共舞。  
“不，阿尔萨斯。”残存的理智让他在言语上继续挣扎，摆脱束缚的双手早就按在了阿尔萨斯的腿间，撕扯他的内裤。  
挣脱束缚的阴茎交缠在了一起，修长的手指按压着、摩擦着，丝丝快感从下身直传到大脑，刺激着肾上腺素的分泌，带来了兴奋与愉悦的感觉。  
“嗯……”愉悦的呻吟声从凯尔的嘴里发出，阿尔萨斯看着一脸迷醉的凯尔，松开了互相交缠的阴茎，轻咬他的喉结，揉捏着他的乳头，然后嘴唇向下，含住了阴茎，用舌尖舔舐着。  
“哦……”下体的刺激让凯尔抓住了阿尔萨斯的头发，急切地想让自己的阴茎更深入口腔中。阿尔萨斯没有让他如愿，反而是一点一点地激起他的反应，然后托起了他的屁股，用舌尖顶开了封闭的小洞……凯尔沉浸在阴茎摩擦的快感中，在阴茎滑出口腔后，他用右手握住了阴茎，加大了摩擦力度。湿润的小洞慢慢地张开了，阿尔萨斯对准了洞口，慢慢地压了进去。紧致又温暖的肠壁紧紧地包裹他的硬物，带来了一阵阵挤压的快感。  
“你的身体真棒，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯双臂撑在凯尔的两侧，把他的双腿架在了自己的肩头，慢慢地抽动起来。  
“唔……”凯尔睁大了眼睛，抓住毛毯的手指在收紧，愉悦的呻吟里含着几分痛苦，随后又被快感所淹没，他没有喝斥阿尔萨斯，也没有挣扎，似乎是默认了圣骑士的动作。

黏腻的液体星星点点地喷射在阿尔萨斯的胸膛上，绞紧的肠壁压迫着阿尔萨斯的阴茎，刺激着他射了出来。

喘着粗气，凯尔的脸上泛着红晕，他看了一眼趴在自己身上的阿尔萨斯，一把推开，蹒跚地从地上爬起来，抽搐的小腿让他差点又跪在地上。狠狠地瞪了一眼圣骑士，撤出了范围法阵，看了看被撕成两半的内裤，生气地踩了两脚，才转身向浴室走去。没等他进入浴室，就被阿尔萨斯拉入了怀里，扣住他的后脑吻了上去。  
绸缎般的金色长发从指尖滑落，阿尔萨斯成功地把凯尔带到了床上。  
“你闹够没有？！”凯尔低声咆哮着。  
“没有。”圣骑士涎着脸说，把凯尔的身体翻了过去，“你这么美味，怎么可能只让我吃一次。”  
“你！”凯尔的腿窝被压住，圣骑士强迫他分开了双腿，圆润挺翘的屁股被用力揉搓着，白皙的肌肤很快就呈现出了粉红色。  
“知道吗，凯尔——”阿尔萨斯故意拖长了声音，“你的屁股让我念念不忘，圣光在上，我从来没有见过如此完美的屁股。”现在这个屁股被我揉搓变形，而屁股中间的小洞为我绽放，你为我的动作呻吟出声，简直太美妙了——这是圣骑士的真实心声，但他不能对凯尔说出来，毕竟他还不想吃炎爆术。  
再次勃起的阴茎又一次回到了温暖的肠壁中，阿尔萨斯一边揉搓着他的乳头，一边撸动他软垂的阴茎，很快凯尔又一次沉浸在了肉欲中。  
年轻的身体有着放纵的本钱，凯尔最后彻底放弃了，任由圣骑士采撷他的身体，在他的身体上留下了点点红痕。  
累极的两人相拥而眠，阿尔萨斯甚至不愿意软下来的阴茎离开温暖的肠壁，就抱住凯尔，像连体婴儿那样睡去。

揉了揉眼睛，凯尔费力地从阿尔萨斯的怀里挣脱出来，身上的汗水和干掉的粘液，让他很不舒服，更何况他感觉身体每一分肌肉都叫嚣着疼痛。  
进入浴室后，凯尔清理身体的时候，才发觉后面洞口红肿，挤进手指清理都费劲。他不得不召唤出消肿止痛的药膏涂了上去，清凉的药膏缓解了疼痛，凯尔才从镜中发现自己的身体上布满了圣骑士制造出来的痕迹——如同被蹂躏了一般。精灵的怒火腾腾上扬，他折身返回卧室，狞笑地看着还在熟睡的阿尔萨斯，蹑手蹑脚地爬上了床，趴在圣骑士的腿间舔舐起来。  
在凯尔挣脱他怀抱的时候，阿尔萨斯就已经醒来，他不想睁开眼睛，就平躺在床上。凯尔蹑手蹑脚的动作让他察觉到了一丝危机感，他绷紧了身体，随时准备扑倒精灵。  
腿间的舔舐让阿尔萨斯明白了精灵的意图——他当然要享受一下精灵的服侍。精灵的舌头很灵活，而且显然经验比他丰富，他几乎被舔射了，只是残存的理智告诉他，要看看凯尔下一步的动作。  
冰冷的液体涂抹在了他的洞口处，阿尔萨斯可以感觉到精灵涨大的性器正在尝试进入。  
是时候进行反击了，阿尔萨斯准备暴起的时候，才赫然发现自己的身体被奥术之环束缚了起来。  
“您以为，我会不做好您反扑的准备吗？”凯尔的声音里充满了揶揄，“阿尔萨斯，昨晚的机会只有一次，现在轮到我享用你的身体了。”  
坚硬的性器毫不留情地撑开了洞口，温暖的肠壁挤压着外来的入侵者，却让阴茎得到了最充分的摩擦——凯尔不是阿尔萨斯那样的年轻人，他懂得让伴侣得到最佳的体验，除了进入时的疼痛，圣骑士几乎立刻就体验到了什么是快乐和兴奋，他的手紧紧地抓住床单，嘴里溢出了快乐的呻吟。

结束之后，凯尔解开了奥术之环，指着地上脏兮兮的衣服对圣骑士说：“可以带着你的衣服离开了，我已经彻底原谅你了。”转身走进了浴室。  
阿尔萨斯从床上跳了下来——凯尔虽然成功地品尝了圣骑士的身体，却没有做过多激烈的事情，再加上阿尔萨斯的体力也比精灵强健很多，所以圣骑士现在还有余力……尾随着精灵进入浴室，阿尔萨斯直接把凯尔逼到了墙角，不由分说地吻上了他的嘴唇，汇聚圣光的手指侵入了他的身体。  
“唔……住手！”凯尔好不容易摆脱了让他几乎窒息的吻，扭动着身体想要让手指离开。  
“我在为你治疗，凯尔。”圣骑士无比正经地在精灵耳边吹气，“药膏的恢复不如圣光快。”当然这是为了方便再干你一次。这句话阿尔萨斯是不会说出口的。  
手指的玩弄很快就让凯尔萨斯有了感觉，他需要一个更粗更硬的东西去填满空虚的身体，他的手指握住了毫无生气的阴茎，技巧性地撩拨着，想让它尽早恢复雄风。  
看到精灵急不可待地扭动着身体，阿尔萨斯把凯尔的一条腿抬了起来，恢复雄风的阴茎慢慢地挤压进去，精灵几乎是立刻就发出了呻吟声，而圣骑士也学着用凯尔的方法来掌控他的身体，一时间喘息声和交合的水声交织在了一起，形成了淫靡的氛围。  
阿尔萨斯射精后，就放开了凯尔——精灵顺着墙壁滑坐在地上，腿间慢慢流淌出了白色的浊液。

“我赢得了我的奖励，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯捧起了精灵的脸庞，肆意舔舐亲吻着，“以后我还会与您共度美好的夜晚——当然，偶尔让您享受一下我的身体，我也是非常乐意。”  
“滚出去！”凯尔羞怒地喊着，蹒跚地从地上爬起来，却被阿尔萨斯搂在了怀里，手掌揉搓着他的屁股，“要不要再来一次？”  
“滚出去！！”凯尔愤怒地弹开了圣骑士，想要丢出炎爆术的时候，却发现阿尔萨斯早就溜出了浴室，隐隐听到了他的喊声：“三天后我还会过来与您摔跤，您要做好准备。”


	9. 礼仪（凯尔萨斯x阿尔萨斯）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 饱受阿尔萨斯与吉安娜约会刺激的凯尔，利用导师的身份，给阿尔萨斯上了一场及其难忘的课程。  
> 凯尔萨斯x阿尔萨斯

凯尔萨斯发誓，这是阿尔萨斯必须为羞辱他付出的代价！  
就在他撞见了阿尔萨斯与吉安娜接吻不久，阿尔萨斯像是炫耀般，故意让他经常看到他与吉安娜的幽会，像狗一样用自己的气味来标记吉安娜。  
凯尔知道自己的下巴在抽搐，他需要保持冷静……但是阿尔萨斯的得寸进尺不会停止，反而变本加厉，凯尔几乎可以在达拉然任何地点碰到他们，放肆的接吻和调情。  
“我需要做些什么！”凯尔萨斯闭上眼睛，像是下定了决心，“我要让阿尔萨斯付出代价！”

对于乌瑟尔来说，教导阿尔萨斯才是他现在的第一要务，所以当他知道奎尔萨拉斯的王储归来的时候，才会厚着脸皮写了一封信，请求这位王储教授阿尔萨斯一些基础的魔法知识。  
凯尔萨斯当然答应了——这么好的整治阿尔萨斯的机会，他是不会放过的。  
阿尔萨斯是收到凯尔萨斯回信的时候，才知道自己被导师“出卖”了。  
“乌瑟尔·光明使者。”洛丹伦王储这样称呼着自己的导师，引起了乌瑟尔的注意。  
“怎么，我的王子？”  
“您不应该擅自推荐导师，尤其是凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”阿尔萨斯毫不掩饰他的蔑视，“他不是个好人。”  
“那仅仅是你的偏见，孩子。”乌瑟尔见过凯尔萨斯，对这位彬彬有礼、优雅随和的奎尔萨拉斯王储印象深刻，“他不是阿纳斯塔里安国王，没有非常明显的种族孤立主义倾向，也许以后他继承奎尔萨拉斯的时候，会与我们更加交好。”  
“那说不定要多少年之后了。”阿尔萨斯不以为然地说，“反正我不想去听他的课。”  
“其他大法师我也联系过。”乌瑟尔叹了口气，“目前达拉然只有凯尔萨斯有时间教授你课程。”  
阿尔萨斯觉得糟透了。

按照乌瑟尔的要求，阿尔萨斯穿上了最符合他身份的装扮，挺廓的白色衬衫收进瘦腿的白色马裤里，带有流苏的银色腰带作为装饰，高筒的黑色马靴被擦得闪闪发亮，还有装饰繁复的蓝色骑士外套，金色的头发整齐地梳在了脑后，就连平时在下巴上的胡子茬也被刮得干干净净，看起来特别正式，但是想到他为了去见凯尔萨斯穿起了这些，他就非常的不舒服。  
到达了凯尔萨斯的住所，他用力的敲响了木门，整个门框都在哐哐作响。  
“请进。”伴随着优雅的腔调，房门自动打开了，阿尔萨斯走了进去，首先看到了一副巨大的油画，是一副展翅翱翔的火中凤凰，然后是坐在办公桌前的凯尔萨斯。  
凯尔萨斯今天穿着以红色为底，用金丝线绣着凤凰和勾勒边口的法袍，凤凰的尾羽处还簪着白色的魔法宝石，显得熠熠生辉。鎏金色的长发柔顺地披在背后，没有一丝的不驯服。  
从某种意义上来讲，凯尔萨斯本人更像是一具精美的玩偶，古板而又华丽。

“请坐。”凯尔示意阿尔萨斯坐在了长凳上，“这里有《初级魔法结构》、《奥术排列》等初级知识，我想，足够你学习了。”  
“就这些？”阿尔萨斯轻笑，“吉安娜已经教过我了。”  
凯尔的嘴唇抿成一条直线，过了好一会儿，他才淡淡地说：“既然如此，我就教授你一些火系法术。”

一个精美的鎏铜灯具被他取了出来，那是一只漂亮的陆行鸟，鸟的背部背着一个圆盘，上面有一根灯芯。  
到了些灯油进去后，凯尔伸出了手指，奥术的光辉汇集起来，他的指尖跳动起了一簇火焰，他把火焰放在了灯具上，推到了阿尔萨斯面前：“试着感受火焰的温度，让空气中的火元素在你的指尖汇集。”  
阿尔萨斯凝视着凯尔，他召唤火焰时的模样充满了一种异样的美感，跳动在指尖的火焰像是诱惑性的舞蹈，他从来没有像现在这样感受到精灵的魅力，即使他一直认为那是属于精灵一族特有的美丽。  
伸出的手抓住了那纤长的手掌，摩挲着那漂亮的手指，有一种忍不住想亲吻的冲动……直到他看到了凯尔那张愤怒的脸庞和刻薄的话语。  
“你是来学习法术，还是来勾引我？”被握住的手指被阿尔萨斯摩挲着，而那双海绿色的眼睛中闪动的欲望，让凯尔愤怒不已。他已经迫不及待的要教训这个无礼的人类小男孩了。  
“我只想了解这只手是如何召唤出火焰。”阿尔萨斯毫不心虚地说，反而握得更紧了一些，“纤细、娇嫩。”  
“看来，洛丹伦的王子除了法术课程，应该学习一些礼仪课程。”凯尔萨斯凝视着阿尔萨斯，如同天空般纯净的蓝色吸引了他所有的目光，他在不知不觉中松开了凯尔的手掌，也在不知不觉中，倒在了地上。  
凯尔居高临下地看着倒在地上的圣骑士，冷漠的面容上写着残酷，他蹲下身体，用手指托起了阿尔萨斯的下巴：“让我们从哪里教起呢？”

阿尔萨斯愤怒地看着凯尔，张嘴吐出口水，溅在了凯尔的脸上。  
“看来是要先学习口交礼仪了。”凯尔掏出手绢擦掉了脸上的口水，却把阿尔萨斯摆成了下跪的姿势，拖到了自己的腿间，微微撩起前襟，露出了软垂的阴茎。  
看到了凯尔的阴茎，阿尔萨斯咽了咽口水，他从来没有想过凯尔的尺寸会比他大，然而这个东西很快就会塞进他的嘴里。  
“别试图想咬我。”凯尔看穿了他的心思，“知道法师会怎么对待不听话的伴侣吗？”  
捏开的嘴唇被迫吞进了阴茎，麻痹的感觉让他无法合拢嘴唇，只能慢慢地看着在他口中进出的阴茎涨大变硬，甚至腥膻的液体也流进了他的嘴里。  
“学会了吗？”凯尔抽出了硬挺的阴茎，看了看头发凌乱、跪在地上的阿尔萨斯，“哦，你居然硬了？”  
紧身的马裤勾勒出阿尔萨斯鼓胀的裆部，仅仅是给凯尔口交，他就已经兴奋起来。  
“也许我们应该开始下面的课程。”凯尔打了个手势，阿尔萨斯的衣服离开了他的身体，露出了他健硕的肌肉。

“油腔滑调的娘娘腔，肮脏的兔耳朵！……”阿尔萨斯的嘴一旦恢复了自由，一连串恶毒的话语喷薄而出。  
“真是难听的噪音。”禁音咒语封住了圣骑士的嘴巴，也让凯尔把他放在了办公桌上。  
尖利的指甲顺着脊柱沟往下移去，直到臀缝之间，凯尔看了看紧实的臀部肌肉，取出了指套套在指尖，慢慢地按压下来。  
阿尔萨斯感到了一阵恐惧——这是他从未接触过的领域，在他的认知里男女交合是天经地义，但是男性之间的交合，除了被凯尔强行口交外，他根本不知道怎么做，但显然法师很精于此道。  
手指侵入的时候，圣骑士感到了异样的胀痛，但很快随着手指不断地探索辗轧，一股陌生的感觉直冲脑门，为凯尔口交激而励起的阴茎淅淅沥沥地流淌出了滑腻的液体。  
阿尔萨斯在咆哮，但凯尔显然听不到这些，他依旧专注地玩弄着圣骑士的身体，直到他认为自己可以进入为止。

准备好的套子和油膏拿了出来，凯尔眯起了眼睛，他即将进入圣骑士的身体，他拍了拍阿尔萨斯的屁股，俯下身去在耳边低语：“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔王子殿下，我即将进入您的身体，请您宽恕我的无礼。”  
发不出声音的阿尔萨斯极力想扭动身躯抗拒，但是他连身体都无法掌控——凯尔对他的控制一点都没有放松，他现在像个女人一样，被凯尔当成了泄欲的工具，可悲的是，他自己也乐在其中，刚刚高潮过后的阴茎还软垂着，被玩弄的洞口就被撑开，异物的侵入带着强烈的征服意味，他可以想象凯尔那张得意的脸庞，以及恶心的笑容。  
“您的身体真是让我迷恋。”凯尔故意说得油腔滑调，虽然看不到阿尔萨斯的脸色，但是他知道圣骑士已经快被自己点燃了。  
结束的时候，凯尔趴在了阿尔萨斯背上，滑腻的舌头舔了舔他耳道的入口：“阿尔萨斯，你被我征服了。”  
解除了圣骑士的控制，凯尔把用过的套子扔在了他的脸上：“感谢我不会射在里面，让你难堪。”  
阿尔萨斯一言不发地站了起来，办公桌的边缘有一小块黏腻的丝线拉了起来，凯尔只是微笑着。  
“好了，现在穿好你的衣服，课程结束了。”法师挺直地坐在靠背椅上，深邃的眼睛盯着阿尔萨斯每一个举动。  
“我会牢牢记住这堂课。”穿好了所有的衣服，阿尔萨斯咬牙切齿地说，打开房门离开了。  
凯尔的耳朵动了动，听到脚步远去的声音后，才颓然地窝在椅子里，闭上眼睛——刚刚的动作耗费了他大量的精力和法力，太阳穴突突地跳动着，如果阿尔萨斯返回来，就会知道现在的凯尔不过是外强中干罢了。


	10. 精致的奥术傀儡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比较黑泥。罗曼斯单箭头凯尔萨斯。  
> 罗曼斯制作了一个与凯尔萨斯一模一样的奥术傀儡，并把傀儡当成幻想对象。在凯尔萨斯死去的那天，他破坏了傀儡。  
> 从暗影界救回凯尔萨斯后，暂时寄居在他制作的新傀儡上，最后他忍不住对凯尔的爱恋，又一次的破坏了傀儡，凯尔灵魂离开傀儡，找洛瑟玛自己制作傀儡，放弃奎尔萨拉斯王位，游历艾泽拉斯去了。  
> 罗曼斯痛失爱人。

罗曼斯从来没有对凯尔萨斯说过他爱他，爱他到骨子里。在被派回银月城后，大法师才悄悄地做了一个漂亮的等身玩偶，用收集到凯尔掉下来的长发，给那个玩偶做头发。因为收集的头发不多，罗曼斯不得不用一些法术来复制，直到人偶与凯尔一模一样。  
在寂寞的时候，他就抚摸着玩偶，梳理着那头耀眼的金发，仿佛是抚摸着凯尔的身体。  
每每这个时刻，他都会悄悄地将手掌伸进法袍里，想象着凯尔在他的身下扭动呻吟……他对凯尔的欲望是那么强烈，却从来不敢真的去亵渎凯尔，只能用这样的方法来默默注视着凯尔。

凯尔的死亡对大法师的打击非常大，他几近虚脱地回到了家中，对着那具精致的玩偶破口大骂，骂他居然这糊涂，成为了基尔加丹的傀儡；骂他放不下自身的骄傲，在外域艰难度日的时候，不肯回到奎尔萨拉斯……那一夜的罗曼斯神智尽失，他开始亲吻他做的玩偶，剥掉了玩偶身上的衣服，分开了玩偶的双腿……凯尔就在他的身下，被他粗暴的动作吓坏，啜泣着喊着罗曼斯的名字。  
不，不能因为他的哀求就对他心软。  
罗曼斯只会用更加粗暴的方式来表达对凯尔的不满。  
他的凯尔在反抗，他就用绳子捆起来；他的凯尔不听话，就用鞭子让他听话；他的凯尔……罗曼斯疯狂地对待着凯尔，仿佛这样就能让凯尔回来。

清晨阳光洒进来的时候，罗曼斯有些头疼，身体也有些虚脱，他睁开眼睛，看到的是那具被他弄得支离破碎的玩偶——他突然想起了什么，发疯似的在玩偶里寻找，但是什么也没有。  
凯尔逝去了，连他做的玩偶也被他弄坏了，巨大的打击让罗曼斯彻底病倒了。

◇◇◇◇

摄政王适时出现了。  
他表现出了一个老练政客的虚伪与关心——同时他也看到了那具残破的玩偶。  
“大法师。”摄政王的表情微妙，“虽然不想对你的特殊爱好发表言论，但是北伐在即，希望大法师能够克制一下自己的欲望，不要把自己的身体弄垮。”  
罗曼斯的脸上写满了难堪，他闭上眼睛虚弱地说：“血法师部队需要调整，艾萨斯·夺日者在意他肯瑞托的地位，就让夺日者部队出战，银月城法师以个人的名义参战。”  
“这个主意不错。”摄政王点了点头，摸了摸罗曼斯的额头，“阿斯塔洛会送退烧药过来。”

吃过退烧药后，罗曼斯收起了那具残破的玩偶——他要重新制作一个玩偶，比这个玩偶更加的精致，也更加充满了凯尔的气息。  
北伐过后，罗曼斯终于完成了这个玩偶。望着眼角眉稍依然那么骄傲的凯尔，他亲吻上了那双眼睛——那双像奎尔萨拉斯天空一般纯净的蓝色眼睛。他没有再对玩偶做什么，他只是有空的时候，就去看看静静坐在角落里的玩偶，思念着凯尔的一切。

暗影界的战争，带来了凯尔的灵魂，摄政王觉得很头疼——让凯尔回来的话，就必须给他一具完整的身体。看着头疼的摄政王，大法师罗曼斯把自己制作的玩偶献了出来，让凯尔的灵魂暂时寄居在那里，等待合适的时机为他重塑一个身体。这是冬之女王给予奎尔萨拉斯的承诺。

玩偶不用休息也不用吃饭——为了不引起联盟的怀疑，玩偶依然在罗曼斯的家中，这让罗曼斯有机会天天面对凯尔。还像以前一样，他并不敢轻易亵渎凯尔，甚至连在玩偶面前自慰都不敢，他怕凯尔会鄙视他，他怕凯尔会嘲笑他。  
近乡情越怯。  
“罗曼斯。”凯尔张开口，声音不如生前那么优雅动听，玩偶的声音十分粗粝。  
“请您吩咐。”罗曼斯躬身。  
“我想要一间魔法实验室。”凯尔盯着他，“有些东西我需要验证。”  
“那是当然。”罗曼斯回答，“我的住所里就有一间实验室，您可以随时使用。”

专注且认真。  
罗曼斯偷偷地看着凯尔的背影，想到那个曾经生机勃勃的身体，法袍内的东西渐渐挺立，他叹了口气，伸进右手缓缓撸动起来。

与凯尔相处的时间越久，罗曼斯就越感到煎熬——他想要凯尔，但是凯尔的身体仍然是他制作的精致玩偶，而玩偶的滋味，他回想起那个疯狂的夜晚，他把玩偶弄得支离破碎……痛苦的折磨让罗曼斯几乎要发疯，他开始强迫自己翻阅书籍，他要为凯尔做出一个新的躯体，一个可以满足他欲望的躯体。

研究很不顺利，他不是凯尔那种天才，他只是一个靠勤奋补足的大法师。

“你怎么了，罗曼斯？”凯尔坐在了他的身边，看着一脸沮丧的老友，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
罗曼斯看着凯尔，他知道他是一个魔法天赋非常高的法师，也许制作一个新的躯体，他会有办法？但随即他又驱逐了这种想法。  
“只是发现以前跟碧洛华大法师学习的知识有些不扎实。”  
“那你好好复习。”凯尔拍了拍他的肩头，“你做的这个玩偶，有些地方我做了改进，起码我的声音听起来没那么粗粝了。”  
“你改进了玩偶？”罗曼斯愕然了。  
“虽然只是个临时寄居的地方，也要让我保持一个健康的状态。”凯尔轻松地说，却不防罗曼斯扯开他的法袍打量他的身体——干瘪的躯体上覆盖了一层漂亮的肌肉，看起来就如同凯尔原来一样，而裤裆那里鼓鼓的，让罗曼斯微微有些震撼，他从来没有跟凯尔比对过胯间尺寸。  
被扯开法袍的凯尔有些恼怒：“罗曼斯！”  
“凯尔！”罗曼斯突然紧紧地抱住了他，吻上了他的嘴唇——不同于冰冷的触感，这是由奥术制造出如同人体般的温润触感。  
“唔……”凯尔显然惊呆了——他的老朋友，从小一起长大的罗曼斯居然吻住了他，而且还抚摸着他的身体、他的胸肌。  
“你疯了吗？”凯尔用力推开罗曼斯，“我一直把你当成最好的朋友！我现在的身体是具傀儡玩偶！”  
“我一直把你当成爱人，唯一的爱人。”罗曼斯痛苦地说，“为什么你的身体是具傀儡玩偶，因为我爱你，我做了这个玩偶，就是想时时刻刻看到你，没有你的日子，我会发疯！”  
“罗曼斯！”凯尔在颤抖，“你真的疯了！”  
“我没有……”罗曼斯再次抱住了那具玩偶，紧紧地不放手。

凯尔的灵魂离开了那具玩偶，他凝视着大法师疯狂地对待着玩偶的样子，从灵魂深处感到恐惧，他静悄悄地离开了罗曼斯的家，来到了日怒之塔，洛瑟玛的办公室。  
“您怎么以这种形态过来了？”洛瑟玛看到灵魂状态的凯尔很吃惊。  
“罗曼斯疯了。”凯尔看着洛瑟玛，“我需要一具新的躯体……或者，让我回到雷文德斯。”  
“您不能回到雷文德斯。”摄政王直接否决了凯尔的要求，“我们不能有一个被温西尔当成禁脔的国王，那是让奎尔萨拉斯蒙羞。”  
“那么，去找一个可靠的法师，按照我的配方塑造一个躯体。”凯尔只能妥协。

“他去哪儿了！”罗曼斯衣衫不整地闯进了洛瑟玛的办公室咆哮着，“凯尔被你藏到哪里去了？”  
“大法师。”洛瑟玛看到几近疯狂的罗曼斯，感觉十分头疼——他是知道罗曼斯曾经对傀儡玩偶做过什么，而且他再看到傀儡玩偶的时候，就知道罗曼斯是有多么爱凯尔，这种扭曲而变态的爱恋，在凯尔灵魂出现的时候，会带来多大的变数。思索了片刻之后，洛瑟玛决定隐瞒事实：“他回雷文德斯了，他不想再见到你。”  
“他不会回到雷文德斯！”罗曼斯的咆哮更大了，“他不可能去做一个温西尔的禁脔！”  
“他也不会做你的玩偶，罗曼斯。”摄政王锐利的目光盯着大法师，“他是逐日王朝的继承人，不是你的傀儡玩偶。”  
“我没有当他是傀儡玩偶！”罗曼斯几乎疯了，“我只想爱他！在他死去前，我都没有勇气说出来！”  
“那你就永远不要说出来。”洛瑟玛严肃地说，“错过的机会，就永远错过了。”  
回答他的是，罗曼斯哀号。

三年之后。  
罗曼斯再次看到了凯尔萨斯的出现，这次他是出现在摄政王的办公室里，他的身体依然是一具玩偶，只是这个玩偶比他制作的更为精细，如果不是看破了幻相，那几乎就是凯尔本人……他凝望着凯尔，道歉的话语在喉头滚动，却无法说出来。  
凯尔萨斯没有看他一眼，只是与摄政王在一旁聊天，讨论着近期奎尔萨拉斯的发展。  
“您真的决定放弃王位？”洛瑟玛恭敬地问。  
“奎尔萨拉斯已经习惯了你的统治，摄政王。”凯尔的声音依旧那么柔和动听，“我现在只想认真地研究奎尔萨拉斯的防御体系，希望这个国家能够永远长存。”  
“您会看到那个时代的到来。”摄政王向凯尔萨斯保证，“但是我也不愿意继承这个王位，您的叔叔有过一个孩子，也就是您的堂兄一家，他们拥有继承权。”  
“那就交给你来办吧，摄政王。”凯尔萨斯站起了身，法袍甩过一个优美的弧线，直接离开了摄政王的办公室。  
“他……”罗曼斯想追出去，却被洛瑟玛抓住了手腕，“大法师，银月议会有事情要商量，游侠将军马上到了。”


	11. 犯错

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛瑟玛x凯尔萨斯  
> 年轻的王储去远行者部队历练，由于他的冒失，致使一名游侠深受重伤，为了管教固执任性的王储，作为游侠小队的队长，洛瑟玛屏退所有人对凯尔萨斯实施了鞭刑……当然存在私心，洛瑟玛还在鞭刑后施加了他的私人惩罚。

作为奎尔萨拉斯的王储，除了学习必要的知识外，还要跟随远行者部队进行实战训练——凯尔萨斯被分到了由洛瑟玛·塞隆少尉领导的小分队。  
对于这位王储，塞隆还算熟悉，毕竟他们之间有着拐弯抹角的亲戚关系，如果要称呼的话，凯尔萨斯还要叫他一声“表哥”。  
这位“表弟”的到来，带给了塞隆无穷无尽的麻烦，也知道了为什么其他小队看他都是一脸同情的模样。王储天赋好，施法速度快又准，打起仗来异常舒服，但是凯尔萨斯并不会特别听从命令，有好几次都是冒进，最近的一次居然连累了一个游侠重伤，这让塞隆很不满。  
“请进来，王子殿下。”塞隆把凯尔带进了营房里，将所有人都赶了出去。  
“你想做什么，塞隆？”凯尔萨斯进入营房后，明显感觉到了氛围不同——他看到洛瑟玛·塞隆拿出了一条藤鞭。  
“作为您现在的上司，要对您所犯的错误实施鞭刑。”塞隆指着长条凳对着凯尔萨斯说，“鞭刑二十，这是对您轻敌冒进的惩罚！”  
“我是王储！你不能这样对待我！”凯尔抗议，同时准备释放法术，但他很快就发现，他的法术无法释放。  
“正因为您是王储，所以我才叫所有人出去……不要逼我把您捆在凳子上。”塞隆用鞭子轻轻敲打办公桌，“这个营房设有禁魔法阵，是专门对付犯错的法师。”  
凯尔僵在那里与洛瑟玛·塞隆对视，少尉的目光毫不退缩：“脱掉衣服趴在上面，不要让我重复第二遍。”僵持到了最后，凯尔还是在塞隆的目光下慢慢地脱掉了衣服，一副屈辱的模样趴在了长条凳上。  
“第一下，是为了您的轻敌，把自己陷入险境。”塞隆的藤鞭准确地落在了凯尔的臀部，一条紫色的鞭痕在漂亮的紧实的臀部上隆起。  
“啊——”凯尔惨叫了一声，从小到大没有人敢鞭打王储，即使是阿纳斯塔里安国王也从来没有打过他。  
“第二下，是为了您的冲动，在游侠们奋力撤退的时候，您用魔法引来了祖尔金。”第二鞭交错地落在了第一鞭上，疼痛叠加在一起，让凯尔的叫声更加凄厉。  
“第三下，是为了您的固执，在处于劣势的情况下，仍然进攻而不是撤退。”第三下落在了没有被鞭打的地方，火辣辣的疼痛让凯尔有些神智模糊。  
第四下、第五下……鞭子重重地落在了腰臀和后背上，每落下一鞭，凯尔就惨叫一声，疼痛从伤口蔓延到了全身，汗水顺着下巴汇聚在了一起，滴落在地上……二十鞭打过后，凯尔的背后和腰臀上都是充血的鞭痕，红肿热辣。  
面对着瘫在长凳上的凯尔萨斯，塞隆放回了藤鞭，从挎包里找出了最好的药膏，从背部的鞭痕，一点点地涂抹上去，热辣的痛楚被清凉的感觉一点点的带走，也让昏沉的凯尔有些清醒——带有老茧的手指带着药膏钻进了臀缝里，撬开了紧闭的洞口，四处的按压，寻找着体内的敏感之处。  
“嗯~”极不可闻的呻吟被塞隆的尖耳朵捕捉到了，他又探进了一根手指，继续刺激着，直到呻吟声大了起来，才俯下身去，贴着凯尔耳朵，轻咬他的耳垂：“公开的惩罚已经结束，下面是我私人对你的惩罚，表弟。”凯尔睁开迷茫的双眼望着他，塞隆的脸上露出了深沉的欲望，他解开了自己的腰带，掏出了早已蓄势待发的利刃，一点一点地破开了洞口。  
“你这是在做什么？！”洞口被撑开的胀痛，让凯尔有了些许的反抗。  
“还记得三天前你打扰了我与哈杜伦的好事吗？”洛瑟玛将利刃彻底埋了进去，引来了凯尔的抽气声，“因为这件事情，哈杜伦已经被希尔瓦娜斯调走了。这本来就是军中常见的慰藉方式，只是因为你看不惯，就不得不收敛起来，所以这次的惩罚是我私下里对你的惩罚。”  
“我不知道会这样……”凯尔感到抱歉，但洛瑟玛并没有停止他的动作，“我们的小王子当然不知道这些，所以这次既是惩罚也是教导。”  
利刃的出入刚刚开始的时候，是一种磨人的惩罚，但是随着摩擦的加剧，凯尔居然体会到了一种不一样的感觉，他的身体诚实的反应了这点——他的小腹站了起来。  
“这……”凯尔惊讶了，然后他的眼睛迷茫起来，洛瑟玛再一次深插，打断了他的思索，他开始呻吟起来，如同风琴演奏的音乐。美妙的呻吟声刺激到了少尉，他一边撞击着凯尔的身体，一边握住了他挺立的小腹，前后的夹击让凯尔完全说不出话来，只能胡乱地呻吟着，发出不成调的词语——他如同在暴风雨下航行的小船被抛上抛下，在大海的波涛下经历着难忘的航行。

洛瑟玛将自己的精华释放在凯尔的体内时，凯尔完全丧失了法师的理智，只是希望体内的那根东西，不停地抽插着，不停地研磨着，他从来没有想过男人与男人之间的性爱会是如此的激烈，也是如此的深入骨髓……休息了一会儿之后，洛瑟玛再次将利刃埋了进去，激烈的交合带出了射入了精华，缓缓地滴落在他的耻毛上，他的眼睛已经开始向上翻，处于一种半昏迷的状态，直到第二次释放之后，他才颤抖着再次射出来，将身下的长凳洇湿了一大片。第三次、第四次……洛瑟玛整整做了五次才停了下来，他把凯尔从长凳上拉了起来，长凳上拉起了一条漂亮的银色丝线。  
“接受了惩罚的士兵，应该穿上他的衣服回到兵营里。”洛瑟玛捡起了凯尔的衣服，塞在了他的怀里。  
凯尔睁着迷茫的眼睛看着他，绯红的脸颊显示出了刚刚运动的激烈程度。  
“穿好衣服，你可以回去了，惩罚结束了。”洛瑟玛轻轻地碰了碰凯尔的嘴唇，凯尔才反应过来似的跳了起来，然后重重地摔倒在地上，牵扯到了伤口，让他呻吟起来。  
抬起头看向洛瑟玛，凯尔的眼睛里全是淬毒的光芒：“我会记住今天的惩罚，洛瑟玛·塞隆少尉。”  
“希望您能在以后的作战中，不要那么固执任性。”洛瑟玛系好了腰带。

穿上衣服，凯尔一瘸一拐地走了出来——他发现几名游侠就在营房的周围，看到凯尔的模样，露出了一副了然的模样，这让凯尔又羞又怒——但是他又无法向国王陛下提出来什么，毕竟洛瑟玛·塞隆的惩罚是正义的。  
“可是你还是一名少尉，洛瑟玛。”凯尔暗中咬牙，“等我回了逐日王庭，就把你调到我的亲卫队里，我们会有笔账好好清算的。”


	12. 享受生活吧，凯尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以看成是《礼仪》的番外篇，阿尔萨斯在冰原上俘虏凯尔后，报复他两次吃掉自己的事情，最后把凯尔变成他的玩具，还对凯尔洗脑，让他享受生活。  
> 阿尔萨斯x凯尔萨斯

距离捕获凯尔萨斯已经过去三天了。  
阿尔萨斯故意不让人给他送食物，并把他关进一个无法使用法术的房间里，寒冷和饥饿会消磨掉他的意志，作为当初他竟敢对自己做出那样的事情的惩罚，或者说，他应该接受他成为自己玩具的命运，这次他再也不会失误了，他要好好的品尝着凯尔萨斯的滋味。  
像是那次去找凯尔进行辅导一样，阿尔萨斯穿上了同样的服装：挺廓的白色衬衫收进瘦腿的白色马裤里，带有流苏的银色腰带作为装饰，高筒的黑色马靴被擦得闪闪发亮，还有装饰繁复的蓝色骑士外套，苍白的长发整齐地梳在脑后，不修边幅的胡子也刮得干干净净。  
“屠夫！”凯尔像是蛰伏很久的猎豹一样从房间的角落里跳了出来，握紧拳头重重地向他击去。微微偏头，死亡骑士躲过了进攻，手掌抓住了精灵的手腕，顺势一拧，将他的手腕拧在了后背上：“你好啊，凯尔萨斯大法师。”  
“你？！”凯尔才注意到他的打扮，那是唯一一次，阿尔萨斯向他请教魔法知识时，穿着的服装，像是想起了什么，大法师的脸色蓦然一白。  
“你都想起来了，凯尔。”死亡骑士口吻里带着讥讽，“一堂魔法理论课程，被你当成了礼仪课程，真是令我终身难忘。”  
“怎么，怀念起我的阴茎了？”凯尔嗤笑，“要不要我再给你上一堂礼仪课程。”  
“我早就不是求学的小男孩儿了。”阿尔萨斯捏住了他的下巴，“不过既然提及了，那么我就用学到的知识，让大法师得到满意的答案。”  
拖着精灵来到了床边，阿尔萨斯把他扔在了床沿上，推高了他的法袍后襟，毫不留情地分开他的双腿，撕烂了他屁股上的裤子。  
“我要操你了，大法师。”阿尔萨斯残忍地用手指插进了屁股中间的洞，温暖紧致的甬道包裹了他。  
“你这样做不符合一个骑士的原则……啊！”凯尔试图用荣誉来刺激阿尔萨斯，却被手指的按压和抠挖打断，他无助地想用手掌捂住屁股，却被阿尔萨斯用法袍后襟捆了起来：“感谢我不会使用法术，不会让你失声。”  
粗长的硬物从腿间露了出来，阿尔萨斯抽回手指，用裸露的前端向小洞内顶去——太过于干燥的入口，让他难以进入。扭过了凯尔的头，阿尔萨斯捏起了他的双颊，用手指搅拌他的舌头，口涎很快就流了出来。沾着口涎，阿尔萨斯滋润了洞口，再用力推进时，就没有了障碍。  
身下传来凯尔呜咽的哭声，阿尔萨斯没有理睬，温暖紧致的甬道舒适地按压着他的阴茎，让他的快感在不断累积，等到最后时刻来临的时候，他撕开了凯尔肩头的法袍，咬上了他的肩头，凯尔痛得耳朵都折到了脑后……拍了拍凯尔裸露的屁股，阿尔萨斯心满意足的系好了裤子：“你现在被我征服了，凯尔。”  
凯尔凄惨地挂在床沿上，深红色的洞口尚未合拢，白色的液体挂在他的屁股上。阿尔萨斯走过去，解开了他双手的束缚，抚摸着他折过去的耳朵：“以后，你就成为我的专属俘虏了。”

阿尔萨斯离开后，凯尔勉强站了起来，残破的法袍遮住了他裸露的屁股，他窝在床上，把自己缩成了一团，眼泪逐渐洇湿了法袍——他从来没有想到，成为了死亡骑士的阿尔萨斯，还会记得那两次事件。而那两次事件，明明都是阿尔萨斯错误！一次向他炫耀吉安娜，而另一次则是给他下药，他还是圣骑士的时候，就已经无可救药了，而刚刚自己居然用荣誉之类的话语来刺激他，真是太可笑了。  
突如而来的熟悉感觉让他整个身体都颤抖起来，牙齿被咬得咯咯作响，魔瘾，这个在太阳井被炸毁之后，悄然出现在血精灵群体的中的病症，正在侵袭着他的理智，他昏倒在了床上。  
侍僧端来了新鲜的食物，却看到了昏倒在床上的凯尔，报告阿尔萨斯之后，凯尔被丢进了浴桶里，清水的刺激让他清醒过来，他无力地扶住浴桶边缘，睁开了眼睛。  
侍僧递来了食物，尽管他毫无胃口，但他仍然强迫自己吃下去——只有活着才能有机会找阿尔萨斯报仇。  
喂饱自己之后，凯尔脱下了浸湿的法袍，用清水清洗自己的身体，尤其是臀缝附近干涸的精液，又让他想起来自己被按在床沿，死亡骑士强行进入他的身体，在他的身体上啃咬标记，他就恨不得宰了阿尔萨斯。  
正在他盘算如何复仇的时候，阿尔萨斯进了房间。他的身上只围了一条浴巾，发达的胸肌和强壮的小腿，让凯尔有些眩目，但很快他就清醒过来，挣扎地站了起来，随时准备扑向死亡骑士。  
死亡骑士站在原地看着他，在他扑来的瞬间，把他按回了浴桶里……窒息的感觉传来，他不由得挣扎，又被按回了水里，直到他无力挣扎，才被提了出来。  
“我被你强奸的时候，从来不会做无谓的反抗。或者，你喜欢让我用暴力征服。”阿尔萨斯把他拖到了浴桶旁边，“让我好好享受你的身体，凯尔。”

身体被剖成了两半一般，凯尔痛苦地扒在浴桶边上承受着阿尔萨斯的征伐，没有丝毫的快乐可言。  
从他身上起来的时候，阿尔萨斯抚摸着他的长耳朵，近似耳语一般地说：“我喜欢你身体的温暖，那是属于活人的味道；而我更喜欢把精液射进你的肚子里，那样会让你更加的难堪，也让我体会到了当初你强奸我的乐趣。”  
蹒跚地站了起来，凯尔抬起头颅高傲地看着他：“你真是可怜的小男孩儿。”

经历了两次强奸后，凯尔对阿尔萨斯愈发的鄙视，也引起了死亡骑士更多的注意力，尤其是在一个他好不容易睡着的时候，会被突然被惊醒，看到了阿尔萨斯那张苍白而冷漠的脸庞，而他的腰后被垫上了软枕，那根粗壮的阴茎已经没入体内大半。  
“醒了，俘虏？”阿尔萨斯轻笑，“正好可以看看我是怎么操你的。”  
凯尔睁开眼睛盯着天花板，既无快感也无呻吟，甚至连垂在腿间的阴茎在几次的交合过程中一直是软绵绵的，但这次阿尔萨斯却没有只顾自己爽快，他一点一点地研磨着凯尔的敏感点，浅浅的戳刺让软绵绵的阴茎硬了起来，在逐渐激烈的交合中不断摇曳着，彰显它的存在。  
“不——”凯尔惊恐起来，他能够感受到体内传来的持续快感，这种快感足以唤醒了腿间的硬物。  
阿尔萨斯抓住了摇曳的硬物，加深了这种刺激。凯尔想坐起来，才发现自己的双臂早就被捆在了床头，他只能看着阿尔萨斯操着自己、玩弄着自己的阴茎。双重的快感击垮了他的理智，他呻吟着扭动着，祈求更多的快感。  
“你在逐渐享受这种生活，俘虏。”阿尔萨斯在他射出来的时候，趴在他耳边说，“晚上睡觉不要穿任何衣服，我会让你得到极致的快乐。”  
“你的这种爱好真是特别。”凯尔喘着粗气说。  
“可你已经喜欢上这种感觉了。”阿尔萨斯离开了他的身体，替他盖上了被子，“享受生活吧，凯尔。”

凯尔逐渐适应了夜晚阿尔萨斯的突袭，尤其是为了防止受伤，每天晚上入睡前，他都会被涂好润滑剂在洞口——只要拔出塞在洞口的塞子，就能体会到极致的快乐。  
夜晚的突袭已经不能满足阿尔萨斯——凯尔在被推上法袍的时候想着。这是他在房间里看书的时间，他被按在了书架上，轻薄的法袍从身后被推起，露出了里面光裸的屁股和双腿。从他第一次被强奸后，他的法袍里没有了其他的衣裳——为了方便阿尔萨斯随时随地侵犯他。  
“不——”凯尔低声嘟囔着，肠壁却紧紧地咬着不放，阿尔萨斯拍了拍他的屁股，“不？”  
“唔……”回答他的是呻吟声和配合他进出扭动的屁股。  
阿尔萨斯泄欲结束后，法袍从腰上滑落下来，凯尔萨斯扶住了书架，身体不住的颤抖着——他已经沉沦在这种被迫交合中……转过身，凯尔打算继续看书，却看到阿尔萨斯坐在靠背椅上，似笑非笑地看着他。  
“你还要怎么样，阿尔萨斯！”凯尔像一只激怒的猫一样，露出了他的爪子，随时随地都可以扑上去。  
“站到我面前，把法袍脱了。”阿尔萨斯命令。  
“不。”凯尔拒绝——被暗影能量强行抓过来，扔在了地上。  
“脱衣服。”阿尔萨斯再次命令。  
凯尔颤抖解开了法袍，赤身裸体地站在阿尔萨斯面前——即使阿尔萨斯有意让凯尔挨饿，即使没有完全供应他肉食，但凯尔的身体仍然很漂亮，身上隆起的肌肉饱满匀称，却并不夸张，显得纤细修长。  
示意凯尔分开双腿跨坐在他的大腿上，阿尔萨斯一手把玩着他软垂的下体，一手揉捏着他的乳尖，凯尔的呼吸骤然急促，他用双手制止阿尔萨斯的动作，却被阿尔萨斯拧住了双臂绑在背后。  
“不要让我用强硬的手段。”阿尔萨斯警告着，继续玩弄他的身体。凯尔的身体已经非常敏感，尤其是之前的“强奸”。凯尔被放在书桌上，大张着两条腿供阿尔萨斯把玩下体，直到他低吼着射出来。  
“把自己的精华舔干净。”阿尔萨斯把手掌递到了凯尔的嘴边，凯尔愤恨地看着阿尔萨斯，不情不愿地把他手掌上的精液舔舐干净。  
“这样就对了，凯尔。”拍了拍他的脸颊，阿尔萨斯解开了绳索，“下次表演给我看。”  
凯尔的身体抖动得更厉害了。

凯尔在阿尔萨斯不断地逼迫下，已经成为了他最好的泄欲工具，他在阿尔萨斯面前毫无尊严可言，阿尔萨斯的命令就是他必须服从的命令，他从开始的反抗，到后来自慰给阿尔萨斯取乐……他迷失了自己。


	13. 同伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 永恒龙姆诺多兹x死亡之翼奈萨里奥
> 
> 奈萨里奥北永恒龙捕获，这样那样之后，两个龙王毁灭世界。

同伴

末日的来临，审判的开端。  
巨大的黑色巨龙安静地矗立在黑色的永恒龙身边，远远地凝望着被烈焰清洗的大地。  
“你的愿望实现了。”永恒龙王抓起一缕流沙，用力攥紧后，金色的沙粒顺着手掌流下，渐渐淹没在脚下。  
“这个世界需要清洗。”黑色的巨龙看了一眼永恒龙王，“你不也是因为同样的原因而选择变成这样……诺兹多姆？不，姆诺多兹。”  
“你也一样……奈萨里奥？或者，该叫你死亡之翼。”姆诺多兹拍了拍翅膀化为了一个高等精灵，不，其实与高等精灵并不一样，因为高等精灵很少有那么深的肤色，这种肤色接近于他们的亲戚暗夜精灵。  
“你还是喜欢精灵的样子。”死亡之翼也幻化了身体，一个英俊的人类出现姆诺多兹的面前。  
“你不还是喜欢人类样子吗？”姆诺多兹皱了皱眉，看了看远处壮观的火焰，“现在应该没有活着的生物了。”  
“是没有活着的生物了。”死亡之翼看着姆诺多兹，“对于一条体内拥有火焰的龙，你是怎么看的？”  
“也许时间的流沙可以填满他。”姆诺多兹暧昧地笑了一下，“死亡之翼。”  
“那就试试看吧。”死亡之翼安静地趴在了地上，“难道你不愿意？”  
“很乐意。”姆诺多兹亲吻着死亡之翼的耳垂。

对于死亡之翼来说，与姆诺多兹的交合不是什么太难为情的事情，在姆诺多兹还是诺兹多姆的时候，被遗忘在时间之沙的奈萨里奥就被他囚禁起来，即使拥有大地的力量，却也无法抵御时间的侵袭，那种令他绝望的侵袭，还有令他回味的情欲，那是不同于繁殖的愉悦，而是一种醉生梦死的享受。  
希奈丝特拉，他的配偶，他们之间的关系仅限于繁殖，正如奥妮克希亚、奈法利安一样，他们仅仅是他的工具，但是……诺兹多姆不同，因为他的力量让死亡之翼害怕，所以他曾经制造出“巨龙之魂”，这种克制其他巨龙的力量，他以为他控制了所有的巨龙，以为瞒过了时间操控者的诺兹多姆，直到姆诺多兹的来临，他才知道，他并没有骗过青铜龙，只是他们成为了同伴，诺兹多姆才会默不作声。

幻化出的衣服并没有被完全褪去，也许是出于永恒龙的恶趣味，也许是出于对于性爱中的情趣，趴伏在地上的死亡之翼，露出了光溜溜的下身，上身仍然保持着普瑞斯托领主时的精美服饰。  
“这个样子的你，特别性感。”姆诺多兹舔舐着死亡之翼的耳垂，“很美味。”  
“……谢谢。”死亡之翼略略抖动了一下身体，不自然地把头颅偏向了一边，方便姆诺多兹的舔舐。  
修长、形状完美的手指慢慢解开他胸前的扣子，相较于被高热折磨的身体，永恒龙的手指冰冷得令他舒适，使他不自觉得哼出了声，被烈焰包围的胸前凸起骤然被揪住，久违的疼痛感让他缩了缩身体，却又挺起了胸膛等待着下一次的疼痛……在这种奇异的疼痛中，一种发自内心的喜悦将滚烫的身体点燃，他开始扭动着翘起的臀部，右手伸向了那悄悄挺立起来的硬物。  
“嗯……”拖着长音的呻吟声，让死亡之翼更加难耐地扭动着身躯，永恒龙已经把他的身体撩拨到极限了，他甚至感觉到手中的硬物开始叫嚣着释放。似乎是察觉到了黑龙的心思，永恒龙伸手握住了那只手，用力一握，迫使死亡之翼放开了手中的东西，然后他狠狠地握住了快要爆发的东西，瞬间的疼痛直接让他垂下了头。  
永恒龙在折磨他。  
死亡之翼感觉到小腹传来的剧痛，他的腰又向下趴了几分，抬高的臀部仿佛在等待着采撷。  
“你不进来吗？”喘着粗气的死亡之翼回头看着永恒龙，“或者说……你怕我体内的高温？”  
“不……”姆诺多兹的双手抚过那高耸的臀部，时间之沙随着他的手掌缓缓流动，死亡之翼感觉到体内流淌的岩浆在退却，他从古神那里获取的力量在消退，那个诱人的入口恢复了本来的颜色。  
死亡之翼的身体变成了两个部分，肚脐之上依然有着滚烫的岩浆跟古神的力量，而他要交合的地方则是恢复了本来的面目。

“时间可以治愈一切……”永恒龙轻轻地笑了，黑龙终于明白了姆诺多兹的意思，他很快就感觉到了撕裂的疼痛，永恒龙根本不会顾及他的感受，而且，他已经忍了很久，不是吗？烈焰，从黑龙的嘴里喷了出来，粗暴的、毫不温柔的交合，让黑龙将这种痛苦转化为烈焰喷出，减轻他的痛苦。即使如此的粗暴，即使如此的痛苦，但是在永恒龙摩擦到某一点的时候，他感觉到了久违的欢愉，就像那个早就被他折磨疯了、最后被他杀死的玛里苟斯带给他的快乐一样。他还记得，那时的玛里苟斯是那么的乐观开朗，被自己欺骗、杀戮配偶跟子嗣后的疯狂……他的身体被强大的力量爆裂开的时候，他囚禁了蓝龙，因为他还记得他们之间的快乐。那是他最后一次强迫蓝龙与他交合，最后蓝龙死在了他背上……这次找到永恒龙，也许是一个正确的选择。  
体内积攒的快感越来越浓烈，死亡之翼的口中已经不再喷出烈焰，转而是低声的呻吟，沙哑中透出了性感的味道。  
“你的声音还是一样的迷人……”姆诺多兹拍了拍他的臀部，侵入的力度又加大了几分，摩擦敏感点的酥软又让黑龙的呻吟中，夹杂起了抽泣声。  
他很快乐，快乐……那种快乐比他毁灭世界来的更为直接，也更为迅速。臀部再次抬高，黑龙的身体折成了一个不可思议的角度，仿佛这个样子可以让他得到更大的满足……但这样还是不行。黑龙的身体在拉长，他的人类幻象维持不住了，一声咆哮后，黑龙恢复了身体，随即，他的肩头被两只巨大的前爪深深扣住——他身后的永恒龙也恢复了原样。  
交合在继续，龙形态的黑龙与永恒龙的快乐都集中在他们交合的部位上，他们似乎是在较量着，他们之中，谁可以最先达到高潮……这场较量很快得到了结果，在永恒龙不断地刺激下，黑龙最先射了出来，白色的精液里混杂着岩浆，落在他的身下，形成了一小滩岩浆；而他完全放弃了对体内硬物的压迫，任凭它有力的进攻，感受着无边的快乐；在他享受着射精的快感时，他身后的永恒龙也达到了高潮，僵直地趴在他的身体上，一股股的精液注入到了他的体内。  
退出了黑龙的身体，永恒龙趴在了一边，金色的眼睛注视着下体一片狼藉的黑龙，他的精液已经在恢复灼热身体的黑龙那里蒸发殆尽，而黑龙的精华则变成了一片灼热之地，火元素开始从里面诞生。

清理了身上的狼藉，黑龙趴在了永恒龙的旁边，半眯起了眼睛：“你的表现不错，姆诺多兹。”  
“你也不错啊，死亡之翼。”姆诺多兹轻声说，“这个世界只有我们了。”  
“是的，只有我们了。”死亡之翼也轻声说，“吾名死亡之翼，天命之灭世者，万物的终结者，无可阻挡，无可违逆，吾即大灾变。”


	14. 灾难性的实验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔萨斯发现了一个药剂方子，改进之后给罗曼斯服用，却知道了罗曼斯暗恋自己的事情，因为药剂的不稳定性，罗曼斯扑倒了凯尔……最后被凯尔丢回了银月城。

灾难性的试验

罗曼斯把这一切的开始，归咎于那场灾难性的试验。  
作为凯尔萨斯·逐日者王子的属下、他最忠诚的朋友，罗曼斯始终对凯尔保持尊敬，也时常与他一起验证不切实际的想法。

“罗曼斯！”凯尔兴奋地找到了他的朋友，“我从图书馆找到了一个炼金配方！”  
“什么配方？”罗曼斯抬起了头，“我猜是一种禁忌的配方。”  
“是的，是一种可以操控的配方。”凯尔把配方放在罗曼斯的眼前，“我偷偷抄录下来，这种配方可以短暂的控制他人。”  
“只能短暂的操控别人吗？”罗曼斯也起了兴趣。  
“事实上我对这个配方做了改进。”凯尔兴奋地说，“我调整了控制时间，原来只有5分钟的时间，现在延长到20分钟。”  
“……您还没做试验吗？”罗曼斯有些期待地看着凯尔，“看来这是需要我协助的试验？”  
“是的，罗曼斯！”凯尔快速地踱着步子，“我已经把药剂带来了，看看最终的效果如何。”

出于对凯尔安危的考虑，罗曼斯毫不犹豫地将药剂服用了。  
“抬起你的手。”凯尔等了2分钟，才下达了命令。  
罗曼斯不由自主地抬起了手。  
“拥抱我。”凯尔又下了命令。  
罗曼斯抱住了他。  
“看来这个药剂非常有用。”凯尔开始计时，命令罗曼斯做任何事情。罗曼斯都照做。

“状态解除了。”罗曼斯活动了一下身体，“刚才的感觉很不好，凯尔。”  
“时间差了5分钟。”凯尔萨斯的表情有些沮丧，“罗姆，被控制的感觉当然不好，但是这种药可以有效的审问俘虏，得知某些军事动向。”  
“只是控制了动作，而不是让他吐露心声。”罗曼斯摇了摇头，“也许我们可以把吐真剂的药效添加进去？”  
“那我们罗列一下两个药剂的方子，看看里面有草药有没有冲突。”凯尔从沮丧中平静下来。

重新配置药剂后，罗曼斯毫不犹豫地喝了下去。  
凯尔估计了一下药效时间，开始对罗曼斯进行询问：“脱掉衣服，报上你的姓名。”  
“我叫罗曼斯，是奎尔萨拉斯的一名高阶法师。”罗曼斯一边脱衣服，一边回答。  
“上个星期你回奎尔萨拉斯，碰到的那个姑娘叫什么？”  
“她叫艾洛尔·月歌。”  
“她与你是什么关系？”  
“她是我父亲给我订下的未婚妻。”  
凯尔听到这个答案，微微一顿，然后才说：“你爱你的未婚妻吗？”  
“她是家族要求的联姻对象，因为这有利于凯尔萨斯王子即位后的格局。”  
“你爱谁？”  
“凯尔萨斯王子殿下和魔法。”罗曼斯的眼睛里闪烁着幸福的光芒，“从侍奉他开始，我就爱上他了。”  
“罗姆？……”凯尔惊讶了，他以为罗曼斯只是他的密友，他有些接受不了罗曼斯不关注自己，而是与一个女人有说有笑，但是听到罗曼斯说爱他？  
“我一直不敢向他表白，他是那么的耀眼，那么的吸引所有人的目光……”罗曼斯的声音有些低沉，“他的爱慕者遍布奎尔萨拉斯，直到他来了达拉然，他的身边只有我，我才能真正的和他在一起。”  
“罗姆……”凯尔后退了一步，想要打开房间，却不妨罗曼斯抱住了他，把他紧紧地箍在怀中：“凯尔……”  
“放开我，罗姆！”凯尔感到了一种莫名的恐惧，他被罗曼斯眼中的欲望吓到了，想要呻吟咒语，却被罗曼斯用嘴唇堵住，交缠的唇舌让凯尔的呼吸急促……华美的法袍被扯开，罗曼斯把凯尔萨斯压在了身下，从他的嘴唇一路吻到小腹，灵巧的舌头在肚脐上打转；凯尔呻吟起来，手指解开了他的长发，墨色的长发披散下来。  
裤子被脱了下来，内裤也被扔到了一边，罗曼斯俯下身去，张嘴含住了半硬的腿间，只是吸吮舔舐，就让凯尔抓住了他的长发，腰部挺送，企图深入他的喉咙。罗曼斯放开喉咙，配合凯尔的深入，直到腥膻的液体尽数射了进去。  
高潮过后的凯尔瘫在地上，呼吸急促。  
法术在指尖汇聚，一瓶润滑液出现在罗曼斯的手中，他打开瓶子，将润滑液倒在自己挺立的硬物上，才分开了凯尔的双腿，托起了他的腰，身体下沉，借着润滑剂慢慢地进入了凯尔的身体。  
“疼……”凯尔尖利的指甲抓住了罗曼斯的手臂，留下了一道道的抓痕。  
“很快就好了。”罗曼斯将硬物推进了大半，拨开他的头发，吻住了他的嘴唇……安抚性的吻让凯尔放松起来，也让被夹得有些生疼的罗曼斯，趁着这个空隙，一鼓作起的推到了底端，悬垂地下方的双卵撞到了屁股上，发出了“啪啪”的声音。  
凯尔扭过头去，闭上了眼睛，似乎是默认了罗曼斯的动作。  
疼痛逐渐褪去，快感在体内累积，小腹处已经再次站了起来，随着罗曼斯的进出而摇曳着。凯尔的手推在了密友的胸膛上，结实的胸肌上被他挠出了红痕。  
一声尖叫过后，凯尔再次释放出了精华，溅到了罗曼斯的胸膛上、小腹上。高阶法师伸手刮下后，放进了嘴里：“凯尔的味道真是甜美。”  
王子直勾勾地看着他，双腿已经被架在了他的肩头，手掌托着他的屁股，撞击的力度一次比一次大，“啪啪”的声音响彻房间。

自己被罗曼斯做了几次，凯尔已经记不太清楚了，他只记得这次性爱，让他整个人都处于高峰状态，兴奋得眼睛一直在翻白，快要溺毙在快感里，直到彻底昏了过去。

等王子醒来之后，发现罗曼斯就躺在自己的身边，而自己稍微一活动，就发现腰软得厉害，肌肉酸疼。  
踹了一脚罗曼斯之后，高阶法师盯着醒来的凯尔，一言不发地替他准备了早餐和洗漱，等到他吃完之后，又让他平躺在床上，替他进行按摩，涂满油的双手按压着酸涩的肌肉，使凯尔回想起了昨天晚上这双手是如何游走全身，而高阶法师胯下的硬物又是如何把自己做到翻着眼白昏了过去。  
“罗曼斯。”凯尔望着天花板轻声说，“昨天的药剂是不是出了偏差。”  
高阶法师的手顿了顿，半天之后才说：“那个药剂，扩大了对某些事情的执着。”  
“所以你的执着就是我？”凯尔的眼睛淬了毒一样，“罗曼斯，你是我最亲密的朋友，我身上发生的事情都会和你分享，而你不仅没有告诉我，你的家族替你定下了未婚妻，也没有告诉过我，你对于我有特殊的执着。”  
“对不起。”罗曼斯把脸埋了起来，“我没有想到那个药剂会有这么大的作用。”  
“你不用解释，也不用道歉。”凯尔的声音冷了下来，“从明天起，你回到奎尔萨拉斯，去向大魔导师碧洛华报道，等你成为大法师之后，再回达拉然来找我。”  
“凯尔！”罗曼斯抬起头，难以置信地看着王子，“您驱逐我？”  
“近一段时间，不要出现在我的面前。”凯尔从床上下来，扶着腰站好之后，才慢慢地说，“我不知道要怎么面对你，尤其是你做出了这种事情之后。”  
“对不起。”罗曼斯再次道歉，同时也遵从了王子的旨意，收拾东西回奎尔萨拉斯去了。

调减分量之后，凯尔又配置了同样的药剂，这次，他准备用在阿尔萨斯身上，他确信自己可以用法术控制住该死的圣骑士，他要让阿尔萨斯在全达拉然出丑。


End file.
